


EX MACHINA

by Flamingori



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "muerte" de personaje, Gavin es gay perdido en esta historia, Humor, M/M, Romance, androide/humano, drogas (cristal rojo), ¿eso es M/M?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Al detective Reed le asignan su propio androide, llevarse bien con "un pedazo de plástico" no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Llamaré a Nines "Conrad", el nombre no es mío sino de los cómics de LitoPerezito (DA + turningpoint.web).   
> Por supuesto, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Los tomo prestados con fines puramente homosexuales (?)

Gavin no dejaba de mirar a Connor desde su mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y con los dedos de la otra dando golpecitos en la madera. No miraba a Connor con el miedo propio de un agente de policía que ve amenazado su puesto de trabajo por la presencia cada vez mayor de androides en la comisaría, lo miraba con la curiosidad infantil de los niños ante algo nuevo. Era la primera vez que veía a un androide sonreír mientras envolvía una caja en papel de regalo, y estaba seguro de que aquello no podía ser tan divertido.

Conrad, quien sabe si contagiado por el interés de Gavin o por iniciativa propia, se acercó a Connor en un intento de comprender el motivo de su sonrisa.

—¿Tan divertido es envolver un regalo? —preguntó.

—Es para Hank, por su cumpleaños —explicó Connor entre papel de colores y cinta adhesiva—. Tener este detalle con él me hace… —dudó un momento y le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, pensativo—. Feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí, feliz —volvió a sonreír y centró de nuevo su atención al regalo, pero incluso así vio el sensor de Conrad parpadear—. No hace falta que me analices, todos mis componentes funcionan correctamente. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

Conrad asintió y caminó hasta la mesa de Gavin. A diferencia de Connor, que se había adueñado de la mesa contigua a la de Hank (no eran muchos los que se atrevían a trabajar tan cerca al teniente Anderson y su malhumor), Conrad no tenía mesa propia y debía compartir espacio con Gavin, cosa que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Desde el primer día dejó claro su punto de vista retirándole la silla y obligándole a estar siempre de pie al otro lado de la mesa, Conrad sólo tenía permitido quedar junto a él cuando la ocasión lo requiriera. Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones, Gavin se echó hacia un lado esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

—Es un regalo para el teniente Anderson por su cumpleaños —le dijo, escuchando el «aamh» que soltó en respuesta—. ¿Quieres que te regale algo yo a ti por tu cumpleaños, detective?

—Ahórrate el esfuerzo de caerme simpático, pedazo de plástico.

—Te han debido decir más de una vez que eres insoportable.

Como respuesta al comentario (que muchos de sus compañeros considerarían acertado), Gavin alzó el dedo corazón de ambas manos y sacó la lengua en una mueca que se alejaba bastante de la seriedad que debía mostrar un policía con su experiencia.

Conrad negó con la cabeza viéndole ir hacia la zona de la cafetería, si no fuera una completa locura comenzaría a creer que todo el café que bebía a diario se convertía en comentarios hirientes que iba soltando a lo largo del día; la cafeína sería algo así como el combustible a su carácter insufrible.

Cuando Hank llegó a comisaría, al mediodía (como si ésta fuera la hora de entrada al trabajo) y canturreando el último éxito de los Knights of the Black Death, se encontró a sus compañeros aplaudiéndole, y al propio Jeffrey encendiendo la vela en la tarta que habían encargado. Hasta Gavin formaba parte de la celebración, café en mano, pero preparando los dedos de la otra para llenar la barba de Hank de nata; cosa que hizo soltar al teniente más de un insulto.

Conrad no conseguía entender aquella extraña tradición de pasar el dedo lleno de restos de comida por la cara de otra persona, desde cualquier punto de vista resultaba terriblemente antihigiénico. Pero tampoco entendía la sonrisa de Connor al entregarle a Hank su regalo, había vuelto a sonreír de aquella manera, casi parecía humano, mirando expectante al teniente deshacer el envoltorio y riendo al descubrir lo que había dentro, ¿cómo una camiseta con la cara de un perro estampada en la tela podía lograr ese efecto? ¿Cómo pudo Connor volver a sonreír cuando Hank le abrazó? ¿Por qué reían los dos? ¿Por qué parecían tan felices? Sí, tanto el modelo RK800 como el suyo incluían software de tipo social para garantizar una mimetización perfecta con los humanos, pero Conrad tenía sus reservas con aquella herramienta. Habían tantos humanos, tantas personalidades diferentes, tantas emociones cambiantes, que encontrar el programa que le permitiera adaptarse a unas u otras era… era una tarea complicada que, de poder hacerse, harían del androide un ser perfecto, no una copia del ser humano, ¿y no eran los humanos seres llenos de imperfecciones que debían imitarse?

Estaba claro que Conrad no era humano, de serlo, este tipo de pensamientos y debates internos le darían un buen dolor de cabeza, pero ni siquiera le hicieron cambiar la expresión seria que llevaba.

—Tú, pedazo de plástico —la voz de Gavin, seca y sin ningún rastro de amabilidad, cortó de golpe sus ideas—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿lo recuerdas? Una investigación a medias sobre el cristal rojo, ¿te suena de algo?

—Sabes que nunca olvido nada, detective.

—Genial, así no olvidarás lo mucho que me molesta trabajar contigo.

—Para mí es todo un placer —el rugido de Gavin confirmaba que el tono irónico había sido el complemento ideal a su frase.

—¡Oye, Gavin! ¿No quieres tarta? —Hank le llamó alzando el brazo—. ¡Te prometo que no la he envenenado!

—Con un solo agente obeso en comisaría tenemos de sobra, Hank, prefiero cuidar lo que como.

—Eso no puede ser vida —Hank se echó a reír cogiendo la porción que Connor había cortado, pero el propio Connor le retiró el plato.

—Teniente, lo cierto es que cuidar la dieta es una costumbre que usted también debería seguir —aconsejó—. Sus niveles de colesterol podrían…-

—No empieces otra vez con el tema de la comida —le interrumpió cogiendo la tarta que se había servido Jeffrey, que aunque se quejó con unos buenos gritos, fue debidamente ignorado por el teniente, importándole bastante poco que fuera el jefe de todos en comisaría.

Conrad envidiaba no el comportamiento tan arriesgado con un superior (Hank hubiera perdido el empleo hacía tiempo si no se llevara tan bien con Jeffrey), sino la complicidad que podía ver entre Hank y Connor. ¡Bromeaban juntos! Connor volvía a sonreír y Hank reía, eran auténticos compañeros, y no podía evitar preguntarse si sería posible para él tener un ambiente parecido con Gavin. Sí, su carácter era difícil, pero toda la comisaría sabía del mal genio que también se gastaba Hank; y Connor, que era su versión anterior, su predecesor, había conseguido volverse su compañero, ¿cómo no iba a lograr él lo mismo con Gavin?

Quizás esa relación, ese acercamiento entre ambos, sí fuera posible después de todo. Sólo debía encontrar la manera de conseguirlo. No podía ser tan complicado.

—¡Conrad!

—Voy detrás de ti, detective.

—¡Pues a ver si es verdad, joder! ¡Vamos!

«Creo que no va a ser tarea fácil…», pensó siguiendo los pasos de Gavin hacia su próxima investigación.


	2. Chapter 2

La investigación con la que detective y androide llevaban ya unas semanas involucraba una nueva línea de tráfico de cristal rojo. Le habían seguido la pista a una nueva línea de distribución e, hilando hechos y testigos, llegaron al local al que apuntaban todas las pruebas: una discoteca de ambiente llamada El Túnel. Dada la naturaleza «alegre» del negocio y su público, más de un agente tuvo sus reparos en estudiarlo desde dentro, no los tuvo Gavin, que aceptó de buena gana pasar allí la noche como cliente y no como policía.

Tuvo que haberle ido muy bien en la infiltración, porque eran ya las once de la mañana y no había rastro del detective por comisaría. Estos retrasos y ausencias eran propios de Hank que, para sorpresa de todos, ocupaba su mesa desde las ocho. Se mantenía despierto a base del café que Connor, de lo más servicial, le traía de cuando en cuando.

Conrad también estaba allí, cruzado de brazos junto a la mesa compartida por él y Gavin, dando golpecitos con el índice en un gesto impaciente que no podía controlar.

—¿Todavía sin noticias? —le preguntó Hank en mitad de un bostezo, viéndole negar con la cabeza—. Mierda, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? Ese sitio es un nido de maricones puestos en cristal, puede haber pasado cualquier cosa allí dentro o… —bajó la mirada al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, tardó unos segundos en identificarlo como el suyo y fue a por él para atender la llamada—. ¡Joder, Gavin! ¡Chicos! —se giró hacia Conrad y Connor, y les hizo un OK con la mano libre—. Es Gavin, sigue vivo.

—Ya puedes relajarte —habló Connor cuando Hank volvió a girarse, anotando lo que fuera que Gavin le estuviera diciendo en una servilleta con restos de donuts—. Estás demasiado nervioso —sonrió mirándole—, digo, para ser un androide.

Conrad resopló volviendo a negar con la cabeza, y mantuvo el ceño fruncido yendo donde Hank, prácticamente le arrancó el móvil de las manos para poder hablar con Gavin.

—Detective, ¿dónde estás? —le preguntó.

Pero Gavin colgó sin dar una respuesta, y Conrad no supo explicar por qué apretó con tanta fuerza el teléfono, como si tuviera la culpa de aquel silencio. El sensor en su sien parpadeaba en amarillo cuando se lo devolvió a Hank, y se había teñido de naranja cuando dejó la comisaría.

—Problemas en el paraíso, ¿eh?

—Teniente —y Connor le alcanzó el cuarto café de la mañana, que Hank aceptó luchando por no volver a bostezar—, no creo que «paraíso» sea la palabra indicada para describir esta situación.

El apartamento de Gavin era muy parecido a él: bonito por fuera, terrible por dentro. Con sólo pasar por la puerta ya se arrepentía uno de haber venido. Conrad debía ser de los pocos que no sentía ese rechazo generalizado ante el panorama tan caótico que se le presentaba delante. No le costó mucho averiguar qué pasó, reconstruyendo la escena de esta misma mañana siguiendo las evidencias que encontraba. Gavin había entrado al apartamento tambaleándose, sobra decir que con un nivel de alcohol peligrosamente alto en el cuerpo, tropezando luego con la mesita del salón y cayendo sobre ella (lo que explicaba la madera hecha pedazos y la alfombra también fuera de su sitio), consiguió levantarse después de patalear para quitarse los pantalones y la chaqueta, dejando las prendas por cualquier lugar de camino al dormitorio. Una vez aquí consiguió llamar a Hank y comunicarle sus descubrimientos en la discoteca que le había dejado en ese estado, y se lanzó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Aquí mismo le encontró Conrad, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y unas marcas sospechosas en los muslos. Vio huellas de varios hombres en la piel de su espalda (para descubrir esto tuvo que levantar un poco la camiseta de Gavin, que ni siquiera se inmutó), también marcas de mordiscos que bajaban por sus muslos y, lo que más le preocupó, un líquido blanquecino que empapaba sus calzoncillos. También apartó un poco la prenda para pasar el índice por la tela del interior, la que estaba en contacto con una zona más bien privada del detective. Se lamió entonces el dedo para analizar la muestra, no le sorprendía catalogar el semen como el de Gavin, pero sí los nombres de Thomas Stanton y Andrew Filk; ambos con antecedentes por tráfico de cristal rojo y clientes asiduos de El Túnel, eran los dos hombres, de hecho, los sospechosos que les habían guiado hasta el local, ¿qué se supone que había hecho Gavin con aquellos dos hombres?

Conrad supuso que era esta incertidumbre, saber que cualquier cosa era posible, lo que hizo su sensor volverse rojo, invadido por la ira. Le molestaba no saber que había ocurrido, ¿verdad? Eso y nada más, ¿verdad? No podía molestarle el hecho de que Gavin hubiera pasado la noche en compañía, ¿verdad? Aquello no tenía fundamento, ¿por qué iba a molestarle?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que éste no era el momento de entrar en debates consigo mismo, quizá más tarde, pero ahora prefirió despertar a Gavin, y lo hizo golpeándole en la cabeza (Conrad lo ignoraba, pero él y Connor recurrían al mismo método cuando debían despertar a un agente de policía). Gavin despertó de golpe mirando hacia los lados, giró en la cama para encontrarse con la mirada tranquila del androide.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?! —le gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Agh, puta resaca.

—No voy a tolerar un comportamiento irresponsable como éste, detective.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que hacer o lo que no?

—Soy tu compañero, pero dejaré de serlo si mueres por una ETS —explicó señalando su falta de ropa, desde la distancia su índice le recorrió de arriba a abajo—. ¿Te has acostado con Thomas Stanton y Andrew Filk?

—¿Me estás interrogando?

—Limítate a responder: ¿qué hiciste anoche?

—Me follé a tu madre —y alzó el dedo corazón de una de sus manos, sacándole también la lengua—. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo —suspiró, pero al mirar a Gavin frunció el ceño, su sensor otra vez brillando en rojo. Prácticamente se lanzó hacia el detective, que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Aunque se removió y pateó el abdomen de Conrad con bastante fuerza (para estar casi inutilizado por la resaca), no consiguió apartarle, y sintió escalofríos cuando Conrad le sujetó con tanta fuerza el mentón que estuvo obligado a abrir la boca por la inercia—. Saca la lengua. Ahora —Gavin no supo por qué obedeció, y un segundo escalofrío le hizo inclinar la espalda cuando Conrad lamió su lengua. Estaba seguro de que un androide no podía tener idea de lo sugerente que había sido ese gesto, tan parecido a un beso—. Cristal rojo.

Gavin no acostumbraba a pasar miedo pero en ese momento, con el sensor de Conrad parpadeando en rojo, señalando que podía volverse inestable e impredecible, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el agarre tan fuerte que tenía en sus muñecas contra la almohada, hasta la firmeza de sus piernas separando las suyas para evitar una nueva patada… ¿era miedo lo que sentía? Porque la situación le pareció, también, de carácter indecente. Al darse cuenta de que podía llegar a excitarse con esto, incluso le faltó el aliento, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Por qué hay restos de cristal rojo en tu boca, detective? —sin embargo, la voz tan fría de Conrad rompió aquella atmósfera que estaba convirtiendo a Gavin en un animalillo dócil—. Responde.

—Porque me follé a tu madre y la muy puta iba puesta en mierda.

—Detective.

Esta vez fue el turno de Conrad para sorprenderse, Gavin se revolvió como una serpiente y estirando una de sus manos llegó a la línea fronteriza entre colchón y cabecero de la cama, de ahí sacó… Conrad chasqueó la lengua al ver el revólver. Se alejó despacio hasta volver a quedar de pie, a unos pasos de la cama.

—Fuera. Fuera de mi puta casa —repitió— o te juro que disparo.

Conrad decidió no comprobar si iba de farol o no, y se marchó con un enfado cada vez mayor. Tardó un buen rato en convertir la luz amarilla parpadeante de su sensor en la azul fija, digamos, la reglamentaria para los androides.

Gavin tuvo tiempo de reflexionar aquella tarde. Quiso buscar la razón de que lo vivido en la cama con Conrad le pareciera algo excitante, ¡era un androide! ¡Un pedazo de plástico con circuitos dentro! ¿Y a él le había gustado la manera que tenía un androide de inmovilizarle contra su voluntad? Bien, quizá debería admitir que había tomado una copita de más, o quizás el cristal rojo perturbara tanto su mente que hasta Conrad le parecía un hombre atractivo.

«¡Ésa sí que es buena!», se dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Si Conrad era atractivo, ¿también lo era Connor? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Hank convertido en sex-simbol? Se le escapó la risa al colocarse la gorra. La verdad es que con la ropa que llevaba podía tener pinta de cualquier cosa menos de policía: conjunto ceñido y una gorra que llevaba del revés por mera cuestión estética y no práctica. A esto se debían sumar las pulseras de neón que repartía la discoteca, pues por algo se llamaba El Túnel y en determinado momento se apagaban todas sus luces, iluminándose toda la sala con aquellas pulseras, obligando a los hombres (pocas mujeres aparecían en un local de temática gay) a acercarse, todavía más, unos a otros para poder distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Si le preguntaban a Gavin, era aquélla la mayor gracia que tenía el local.

—¡Joder! —dio tal grito al abrir la puerta del apartamento que sintió la punzada en la garganta—. ¿Qué haces ahí plantado como una estatua?

—Era de esperar que volvieras esta noche a la discoteca —expuso Conrad, echándose a un lado para que Gavin cerrara la puerta y comenzara a andar hacia el ascensor—. Así que he decidido acompañarte para velar por tu seguridad.

—No se admiten plásticos en El Túnel.

—Aun así, te pienso acompañar.

Y aparecieron los dos a las puertas de la discoteca, Gavin no tuvo ningún problema para entrar, no tanto Conrad, que estuvo obligado a esperar fuera. El portero impedía el paso a androides y a, como él mismo los llamaba, «heteritos aburridos de sus chicas». Fue ese grupo el que, después de alejarse de la puerta principal, le dijo a Conrad que había otra forma de entrar. Esa entrada estaba en el callejón de atrás, una segunda puerta también custodiada por un portero de apariencia igual de peligrosa.

De Conrad no ser un androide, se hubiera sorprendido al ver a uno de aquellos hombres arrodillarse frente al portero, bajarle la bragueta y comenzar a…- pensó en Gavin y se apuró en entrar a la discoteca, ¿quién sabe en qué estado le encontraría ahí dentro?


	3. Chapter 3

A Conrad no le gustaban ni el olor ni el ruido que inundaba todo El Túnel. Lo encontró un local concurridísimo que incumplía demasiadas normas sanitarias como para poder relajarse aquí dentro.  
Ya el ambiente le parecía terrible, pero cuando sonó una sirena, que parecía querer imitar la llamada de los bomberos, incluso temió por el estado de sus componentes auditivos. Juró que jamás volvería a pisar un lugar como éste, y se aseguraría de cumplir su palabra, si es que los juramentos de los androides tenían la misma validez a las promesas humanas.

Pero el sonido de la sirena no fue lo peor, porque el escándalo trajo consigo el apagado de luces, brillaron entonces las pulseras de neón que llevaban los hombres aquí dentro. Un «¡uuuuuh!» generalizado se hizo dueño de toda la sala, y lo repetían una y otra vez mientras volvía a sonar la música, todavía a oscuras pero atenuada por el curioso arcoíris que formaban las manos en el aire.  
Conrad sintió entonces demasiado interés en su cuerpo: dedos que buscaban colarse bajo su ropa y alguna mano especialmente habilidosa lo conseguía, oía risas y cumplidos fallidos. Y eran fallidos porque el «ven acá guapetón» de claro acento mexicano no le seducía en absoluto, y tampoco el «ven conmigo, reina», que era todavía peor.

Tuvo muchas ganas de, como decía Hank, poner a más de uno en su sitio a base de tortazos, pero recordó su misión y siguió caminando e ignorando las atenciones que, desde luego, no quería recibir. Analizaba una cara tras otra, pero eran tantas personas que tardó casi media hora en encontrar a Gavin.  
Su sensor volvió a parpadear en amarillo (lo que, como un semáforo, indicaba precaución) al verle bailando con otro hombre, Thomas Stanton; aunque llamar baile a aquel frotamiento era tomarse demasiadas licencias al describirlo.  
El tal Thomas, segundo sospechoso de la trama del cristal rojo, sujetaba la gorra que Gavin se había puesto y apenas se movía, dejándole al detective todo el movimiento, restregándose contra su pierna al ritmo que marcaban las manos de Thomas en su cintura. Debía de estar escuchando el mejor de los chistes por cómo se reía cuando Thomas le hablaba al oído.

El sensor de Conrad se volvió completamente rojo viendo el beso que compartieron. Más tarde, cuando este repentino estallido de ira no le dominara, pensaría qué le había molestado tanto, si el beso en sí o la pastilla que Thomas le pasó al detective, usando las lenguas como hábiles mensajeras.

—Gavin —le llamó al acercarse.

—¿Es tu androide? —preguntó Thomas, obteniendo un gruñido de Gavin como respuesta—. Lárgate de aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo has podido entrar.

—Gavin —repitió Conrad, ignorando por completo al sospechoso que, ahora mismo, tenía a un detective hurgando en sus pantalones. Y sería fantástico si lo hiciera buscando pruebas que le implicaran, pero lo que Gavin buscaba con tantas ansias era lo que ocultaban sus calzoncillos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, apretó el hombro de Gavin y le apartó con un sinfín de quejas. De alguna forma, Thomas comprendió que no debía acercarse (el sensor rojo de un androide nunca indicaba nada bueno) y les vio alejarse entre el mar de clientes que tenía el local esta noche.

Fue a la tercera arcada cuando empezó a vomitar. Gavin estaba arrodillado frente al retrete y Conrad casi golpeaba su campanilla con los dedos, viéndole encogerse antes de empezar a vomitar el contenido de su estómago. Era una escena asquerosa, pero también el método más rápido de expulsar las sustancias que habría ingerido.

Se lamió el índice (con una nada apetecible mezcla de vómito y saliva) para encontrar restos de cristal rojo, alcohol y una serie de químicos que encajaban con la composición de ciertos afrodisíacos. Esta peligrosa mezcla de químicos explicaba el pulso tan acelerado de Gavin, prácticamente al borde del infarto. Sospechaba Conrad que de no ser un hombre sano y en plena forma, su corazón podría no haberlo soportado.

Había cerrado la puerta del cubículo para que nadie pudiera interrumpirles, pero ni siquiera los ruidos de un hombre vomitando mitigaban las risas de los que entraban al baño. Conrad había oído risas, fuertes aspiraciones de nariz (que confirmaban que no sólo se traficaba con cristal rojo en El Túnel) y hasta gemidos más o menos tímidos. El baño se convertía en una estancia polivalente, y lo mismo podías encontrar a un hombre intentando orinar dentro del váter, que otros dos más allá intercambiando más de un beso.

De ser posible, este sitio le pondría los pelos de punta, pero un androide no tiene vello; cosa que ahora mismo agradecía dada la falta de higiene.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó sujetándole el mentón, haciendo que Gavin alzara la cabeza. No, no lo estaba, sus pupilas seguían dilatas y su piel ardía. Gavin quiso apartarse, pero se lo impidió tirándole del cabello, no contó con el jadeo que soltó como respuesta.

Apartó la mano de golpe intentando entender la situación, pero ninguna recreación o reproducción de alguna distorsionada realidad daba con el detective Reed lamiendo su índice y corazón como si fueran el más sabroso de los helados. Por supuesto, Conrad no tenía la menor idea de a qué sabía un helado, pero hasta la más antigua de las bases de datos situaba a aquel alimento como uno irresistible para la mayor parte de la población, grupo en el que Gavin estaba incluido, naturalmente.  
Conrad se aventuró a pensar que tendría hambre después de haber vomitado tanto, pero la mano de Gavin recorriendo su propio cuerpo le sacó muy pronto de su error.

—Detective —esperaba que diciendo su rango se serenara pero, por si no fuera suficiente, le sujetó ambas muñecas—. Soy yo, Conrad.

—«El androide que envía CyberLife» —completó Gavin antes de echarse a reír—. Sé quien eres, joder. Suéltame.

—No voy a hacerlo. Me temo que sigues bajo los efectos de...-

—Conrad —le interrumpió—. Estoy en el baño de una discoteca cachondo perdido y con la tienda puesta —miró hacia abajo viendo que Conrad no había entendido la última parte—. Suéltame —repitió—, tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude con esto.

—Puedes hacerlo solo.

—¿Masturbarme en soledad? Eso es muy triste. Se lo dejamos a los adolescentes, ¿vale? Suéltame, no te lo vuelvo a repetir.

—¿Y si no quiero soltarte?

—Conrad, no me está llegando toda la sangre al cerebro ahora mismo pero te garantizo que conseguiré llevarte a la chatarra —probó a amenazar, pero Conrad no se inmutó.

—Lo haré yo.

—¿El qué? ¿Mudarte a un vertedero? Por favor, adelante —y rio, pero entonces Conrad soltó sus manos para desaborcharle el pantalón—. Oye, oye, ¿qué estás-?

—Te lo acabo de decir: lo haré yo.

—Estás de broma —desde luego, la manera en la que sus ojos le perforaban no dejaban lugar a dudas—. Ni en un millón de años conseguirás que me corra, pedazo de plástico.

Conrad sonrió.

No le despertó el sonido del despertador ni el tono del móvil, le despertó la voz de Conrad respondiendo la llamada. Al irse espabilando fue siendo consciente de su posición: acostado en la cama, sí, y con ropa cómoda que le había ayudado a tener un sueño reparador, ¿pero por qué no estaba a solas en la cama, sino bien acomodado junto a Conrad? Durante toda la noche sus muslos hicieron las veces de almohada, ¿y tenía sus dedos acariciándole la cabeza?

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Conrad dejando el teléfono en la mesita—. Sabes que pregunto por cortesía, Gavin, ¿te ves capacitado para mantener una conversación?

—¡Pero, vamos a ver, pedazo de plástico...! —se incorporó de golpe, pero lo hizo tan rápido que se mareó. La habitación entera le empezó a dar vueltas y llegó a agradecer que Conrad le guiara, con movimientos lentos, a la posición inicial.

—Estás especialmente dócil esta mañana —comentó volviendo a acariciar su cabeza, había descubierto que trazar círculos por varios de sus mechones relajaba a Gavin (y cualquier cosa que ayudara a mejorar su humor podía considerarse un gran descubrimiento)—. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? —parpadeó su sensor cuando Gavin gruñó, escondiendo la cara contra la tela de sus pantalones—. Me lo tomaré como una respuesta afirmativa —sonrió—. Te dije que sí era capaz de manejar tu erección y, a juzgar por cómo suspirabas mi nombre, lo hice más que bien, ¿no te parece?

—Déjame en paz —refunfuñó. No iba a admitirlo así a las primeras de cambio, pero los dedos de Conrad jugueteando con su cabello le estaban gustando más de lo que tenía previsto—. ¿Pasó algo más anoche? No consigo recordarlo.

—Nada reseñable. Después de salpicarme por toda la cara, te desmayaste. Tuve que traerte a casa, asearte un poco y meterte en la cama.

—Todo un caballero —comentó con una sonrisa divertida—. Supongo que, eh, ¿gracias? No estaba del todo bien anoche.

—Estabas bajo los efectos de estupefacientes, la pregunta que debo hacerme es por qué los tomaste. Gavin —tiró de un mechón para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención—. Eres detective, deberías saber mejor que nadie de los riegos de las drogas.

—Oh vamos, no me eches la charla ahora. Déjame descansar, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi las dos de la tarde.

—¡Oh, mierd-!

—Me puse en contacto con el capitán Fowler —le interrumpió volviendo a empujarle con aquella mezcla de fuerza y calma—. Este día te lo restará de las vacaciones.

—Perfecto —resopló girando en la cama, separándose de Conrad—. Sé un buen trozo de plástico y tráeme algo de comer.

—O puedo ser un terrible «trozo de plástico» y verte morir de hambre.

—Vete de una vez.

Conrad no se trataba de un androide de tipo doméstico, pero se desenvolvió con bastante soltura usando los ingredientes que encontró por la cocina. Era cierto que Gavin cuidaba su dieta, y guardaba las sobras en táperes, con notas apuntando qué era y cuándo lo había cocinado. Costaba creer que un hombre tan explosivo como Gavin fuera tan meticuloso en algo más que pensar en insultos a sus compañeros.

Conrad tampoco podía olvidar nada, así que, además de recordar el orden que seguían los estantes de la nevera, también recordaría la voz de Gavin cuando suspiró su nombre. Nunca iba a olvidar cómo se arqueaba su espalda, cómo se agitaba su respiración o cómo sonaban sus jadeos entrecortados. Fue áquel un buen momento para agradecer la magnífica idea que tuvieron en CyberLife de añadir al modelo RK900 mejoras de índole sexual, acercándole a los modelos HR400 (mejor conocidos como Tracis). Y es que Conrad, al igual que aquellos androides que se encontraban en su mayoría en el Club Edén, tenía genitales plenamente funcionales, y estaba capacitado para cumplir cualquier fantasía por extraña que fuera. Pensaban en CyberLife que un acercamiento sexual entre agente de policía y compañero androide podía mejorar la relación entre ellos. Estaba en manos de Conrad demostrar si esa teoría era cierta... o quizá no estuviera en sus manos sino en otra parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Conrad!

—Lo siento, detective. Me he distraído —espabiló de golpe, girando frente la nevera abierta para encontrar a Gavin vistiéndose con mucha prisa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario, te presto siempre toda mi atención. Pero, justo ahora, me distraje al recordar tu expresión cuando llegas al orgasmo.

—¿Pero qué...? —apretó tanto los dientes que chirriaron—. No hay tiempo para esto, ¡vámonos ya!

—Gavin, no has comido.

—¡Conrad, vamos! ¡Ahora! —al ver que vacilaba quiso volver a gritar, pero luchó por calmarse y hablar sin alzar mucho la voz—. Ha llamado Jeffrey para decirme que han disparado a Hank; ahora, ¿te importaría mover tu puto culo de plástico? ¿O te estoy pidiendo demasiado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según la RAE, el plural de táper sí es táperes. Me suenta FATAL.


	4. Chapter 4

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer por la curva de su tripa, su imposibilidad de correr cincuenta metros sin perder los pulmones por el camino y un rechazo generalizado a cualquier actividad física, a Hank no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo quieto sin hacer nada. Y ahora, inmovilizado en una camilla por culpa de un disparo en la pierna, sentía que podía morirse no del dolor sino del aburrimiento. Si por lo menos tuviera su arma a mano podría espantar a la paloma que se había posado en la ventana, sus zureos le estaban volviendo loco, pero pensar que el animal podía entrar en la habitación le crispaba del todo los nervios. Le comentó el asunto a la enfermera (modelo MC700, "Florence"), pero por lo visto los androides no presentaban ningún problema con las aves y no hizo nada más que comprobar las constantes de Hank, recomendándole que se calmara.

—Sí, sí, gran trabajo —le aplaudió viéndola irse, suspiró y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la almohada. La bala había impactado en el muslo, lo que inmovilizaba la mitad de su cuerpo, costaba dar con la posición más cómoda.

Se cumplieron sus pesadillas porque no sólo entró la paloma que descansaba en la ventana, sino que la acompañaron otras dos. Su parte racional le decía que no pasaba nada, sólo eran palomas, pero su ornitofobia —autodiagnosticada— no pensó lo mismo y saltó de la cama, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro para espantarlas. No le importó mucho que la herida sangrara, lo consideró una victoria cuando consiguió echar a las tres palomas, cerrando la ventana de un buen golpe.

Le fallaron las fuerzas al intentar volver a la camilla. Se mentalizó para el choque contra el suelo, cerró los ojos... y los volvió a abrir porque no cayó, le sujetaron dos brazos. Era la enfermera, "Florence", que le cargó con una facilidad que resultaba casi insultante si se comparara con ella.

—Para evitar accidentes mayores procederé a inyectarle un fármaco perteneciente al grupo de las benzodiazepinas —informaba dejándole en el colchón con el cariño propio a una madre—. La morfina, aunque le ha disminuido el dolor, ha dejado de resultar útil. Señor Anderson, ¿confirma el nuevo tratamiento?

—¿Qué tratamiento ni qué...-?

—Verificación de voz completada con éxito. Procederé con el tratamiento. Por favor, deme su brazo.

—¡Quita!

—Señor Anderson, por favor, no se resista.

—¡Te he dicho que no!

—Su brazo, por favor.

—¡No me hace falta ningún tratamiento!

—Eso no lo decide usted, señor Anderson.

—¡¿Cómo no lo voy a decidir si soy el paciente?!

—Su brazo, por favor. Me veré obligada a usar otra vía si me niega el acceso.

—¡Me puedes poner esa inyección en el culo!

—Como usted desee. Dese la vuelta, por favor.

—¡Será posible! ¡Que te he dicho que no! ¡Dios, putas máquinas!

Aunque fue Conrad el que abrió la puerta, Gavin pasó primero dándole un empujón y dedicándole una mueca. Conrad no acababa de entender si tenía tanta prisa por ver a Hank o si no soportaba la idea de entrar después de un androide; rasgo que encontraba molesto e infantil a partes iguales, pero tampoco podía imaginarse a Gavin sin aquellos gestos. El caso es que le oyó gritar y le vio negar una y otra vez con la cabeza antes de bajar la vista al suelo, lo que le confirmaba que no se trataba de ninguna amenaza en la habitación.

—Tratamiento administrado con éxito —anunció la enfermera, arrancándose el anular, que había hecho las veces de aguja—. Señor Anderson, tardará menos de dos minutos en dormirse, permítame acomodarle —y lo hizo a pesar de las muchas quejas del teniente, girando en la camilla a merced de la androide, que miró a los recién llegados sin inmutarse.

—Detective Reed —se presentó Gavin y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Hank, pero la enfermera alzó el brazo a modo de barrera, dejando la mano en su pecho e impidiéndole avanzar—. ¿Y esto? Que somos compañeros, joder, he venido a verle.

—El señor Anderson necesita reposo, debo pedirle que se marche inmediatamente, detective Reed. Me veré obligada a reducirle si insiste en importunar el descanso de un paciente.

—Pero bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

Quiso seguir con sus quejas y reproches, pero fue Conrad el que se adelantó y apretó la mano de la enfermera. Un pequeño intercambio de información fue suficiente para que ella se retirara en silencio.

—¿Era tan difícil pedirme ayuda, Gavin? —preguntó con una sonrisa altanera, Gavin resopló y se acercó a la camilla.

—Hank, ¿me escuchas o ya has muerto?

—Esa puta me ha dejado el culo hecho un cristo.

—Quizá Gavin conozca bien esa sensación, teniente —comentó Conrad volviendo a sonreír. Tuvo que esquivar el vaso que le lanzó, que se hizo añicos contra la pared—. Sus constantes están estables, parece que el medicamento funciona. Pronto caerá dormido.

—¿Dónde está Connor? —preguntó Gavin alejándose de la camilla, mirando por las ventanas, quizá sí esperaba encontrar a Connor caminando por allí.

—¡Y yo qué sé dónde está! Nunca hace caso de lo que le digo —se quejó Hank, puede que su cuerpo comenzara a dormirse, pero no lo hacía su malhumor—. Estará todavía investigando esa discoteca.

—¿Habéis ido al Túnel? —Gavin le miró sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, fue Connor el que se coló ahí dentro, ¿maricones y música disco? No, gracias —bostezó—. Algo salió mal y...-oh dios, Sumo. Gavin, tienes que ir a mi casa y encargarte de él.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi puto perro tiene que comer.

—¿Y no puede encargarse Connor?

—Joder, ¿no te he dicho que no sé dónde está?

—Está muy cerca del Túnel —respondió Conrad, que en este rato ni siquiera había parpadeado—. Me lo ha dicho.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? —Conrad señaló su sensor, que parpadeó en amarillo antes de volverse azul—. Nada mejor que conexión Wi-Fi entre trozos de plástico.

—El Jardín Zen puede usarse como un puerto de mensajería instantánea, detective.

—¿El jardín qué...-?

—Ah, sí, Connor me ha hablado de ese sitio —Hank asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, intentando recordar las descripciones que hacía Connor del jardín.

—Estrictamente hablando no es un sitio, al menos no uno físico.

—Si está ahí es que está bien, dile que no haga ninguna locura.

—Le alegrará saber que se preocupa por él.

—Sí, claro.

Conrad le vio dormirse, no de manera muy elegante, todo sea dicho, incluso comenzó a roncar. Luego miró a Gavin, que decidió correr las cortinas de todas las ventanas, alegando que las palomas podrían despertar a Hank.

—Es agradable ver que tienes cierto nivel de consideración por otro que no seas tú mismo.

—Cierra el pico, esto que le hago es un favor —cortó rebuscando en el mueblecito junto a la camilla, sonrió sacando las llaves del coche de Hank—. Y un favor se paga con otro. Vamos.

La música dentro del coche le pareció a Gavin demasiado ruidosa, los ritmos de Knights of the Black Death no estaban hechos para sus oídos, que preferían una línea radicalmente opuesta. Conrad no tenía una opinión tan firme y definida sobre la música, pero le gustaba escuchar esas voces que se mezclaban con los gritos más desgarrados y los acordes, las encontraba llenas de vida (opinión que compartía con Connor, y es que los androides tenían su propia manera de interpretar la música).

—Hemos llegado —anunció Gavin aparcando el coche frente al garaje. Conrad bajó tras él y le siguió hasta la puerta—. Oh, mierda.

—No cogiste las llaves de la vivienda, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú?

—No me diste orden de hacerlo.

—¿Y desde cuándo necesitas que te ordene algo para que lo hagas? Olvídalo, tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar y... —suspiró viendo a Conrad volver al coche—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Connor me ha dicho que hay una copia de la llave bajo el asiento del copiloto.

—No sabía que fuerais tan amiguitos, ¿qué será lo próximo, un picnic en ese jardín virtual?

—¿Eso que oigo son celos, Gavin? ¿Celoso porque he dejado a alguien colarse en mi cabeza y ahí sólo quieres estar tú?

—Hazte un diagnóstico, trozo de plástico, estás delirando.

—Los androides no deliramos, exponemos hechos —le ofreció la llave con aquella sonrisa cargada de superioridad.

—Exponéis una puta mierda —se hizo a un lado señalando la puerta con el pulgar—. Abre de una vez.

Y eso hizo, encontrándose ambos con una casa mucho más organizada a lo que cabría esperar. La mesa de Hank en comisaría no era, ni de lejos, el modelo de limpieza a imitar, pero aquí, en su casa, los discos seguían un orden alfabético, no había un solo plato fuera de su sitio y el olor del suavizante salía de las sábanas para inundarlo todo, dándole a la vivienda una sensación de frescor.

—Está claro que Connor vive aquí, nunca ha estado esto tan limpio —comentó Gavin yendo a la cocina, directo al comedero de Sumo bien puesto en una esquina—. Busca al chucho.

—Se llama «Sumo».

—Por mí como si se llama «Tu puta madre», que lo busques te estoy diciendo.

—No es ningún secreto que no te gustan los perros, ¿me equivoco?

—Conrad —resopló llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz—. Trae al puto perro para que coma y pueda irme de aquí, ¿lo entiendes?

Fue trabajo de Conrad ir al dormitorio, encontrando a Sumo durmiendo sobre la cama, llenándolo todo de pelo. Se acercó con cuidado de no despertar al animal de forma brusca, de eso se encargó Gavin dando un grito desde la cocina. Sumo levantó la cabeza de golpe mirando alrededor, identificó la cara del androide y dio un salto, obligando a Conrad a inclinarse un poco para recibir el primer abrazo canino de su vida. No supo controlarlo del todo bien, porque cayó al suelo con Sumo encima lamiéndole la cara.

Consiguió incorporarse un poco, y hasta se atrevió a acariciar al perro, recibiendo una nueva tanda de lametones. Luego se puso en pie y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, Sumo gruñó un poco al ver a Gavin, pero pronto se desvió su atención a la comida.

—Gavin, ¿le has hecho algo a Sumo? No te creía capaz de pegar a un perro.

—¿Pero tú qué opinión tienes mí, pedazo de plástico? Aleja al chucho de mí, va a morderme.

—No creo que lo haga, tiene un carácter muy tranquilo —asintió mirándole—. Gavin, ¿le tienes miedo a los perros?

—Es un puto bicho que podría matarme de un mordisco —hablaba desde el sofá, bien lejos de la cocina.

—¿Te mordió algún perro de niño y arrastras un trauma desde entonces?

—¿Y a ti qué cojones te importa mi infancia?

—Intento llegar al origen de este rechazo a un animal tan tranquilo —agachó la cabeza sintiendo a Sumo frotar el hocico contra sus piernas, pidiendo más caricias. Conrad se agachó y cumplió su capricho—. Creo que me confunde con Connor, los androides no tenemos un olor que nos distinga a unos de los otros.

—Lo dudo, tú debes oler a plástico arrogante.

—Detective, eso no tiene el menor de los sentidos.

—Mira lo que me importa el sentido —y lo que Conrad vio fue su dedo corazón alzado—. ¿Has terminado ya?

—Hay que sacarle a pasear.

—Que lo disfrutes.

—¿No vienes?

—¿Pasear con un chucho y un trozo de plástico? Oye, pero qué planazo, ¿no te parece? Espera, deja que te hago un hueco en mi agenda.

—Te enviaré el informe de Connor sobre el tiroteo. Por lo menos aprovecha el tiempo y léelo. Puede arrojar algo de luz al caso.

Gavin se despidió con la mano cogiendo con la otra su teléfono, abriendo el archivo para empezar a leer. Le sorprendió la muerte de Thomas Stanton en el tiroteo con Hank, y arrugó las cejas leyendo que Andrew Filk andaba en paradero desconocido.

Volvieron al hospital, y otra vez fue Conrad el que abrió la puerta de la habitación, recibiendo la misma mueca de Gavin al adelantarse. Hank seguía dormido y no había ni rastro de la temible enfermera, en su lugar estaba Connor, que mostraba una expresión mucho más amigable.

—¿Cómo está Sumo? —preguntó.

—Gordo y lleno de babas, como todos los perros —respondió Gavin dejando las llaves del coche sobre la mesilla—. ¿Has descubierto algo más sobre Andrew?

—Intenté seguirle... pero no pude. No conseguía centrarme sabiendo que Hank estaba herido.

—Ah, claro, que estabas nervioso y alterado —Gavin se echó a reír—. En CyberLife hacen un gran trabajo con las emociones, casi pareces preocupado de verdad.

—Es que lo estoy, detective.

—Lo que tú digas —se alzó de hombros y miró la hora en su teléfono—. Todavía hay tiempo, iré a echar un vistazo antes de que anochezca.

—Iremos —corrigió Conrad escuchándole gruñir.

—Te avisaré si descubro... —suspiró—. Si «descubrimos» algo, ¿te quedarás aquí?

—Sí, me tranquiliza saber que Hank respira con normalidad. Le vigilaré.

—Es comprensible.

—No, es aterrador —se quejó Gavin—. Si Hank supiera que estás ahí plantado como una estatua mirándole dormir... sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos —negó con manos y cabeza, le dio una mirada rápida a Hank y volvió a su teléfono. El lugar del tiroteo estaba lejos y no pensaba ir andando, el servicio de taxis existía por algo—. Trozo de plástico, me voy sin ti.

Conrad se despidió y apuró los pasos para alcanzar a Gavin por el pasillo. Subieron al taxi automatizado y pusieron rumbo a aquel callejón, haciendo antes una breve parada en un puesto de comida saludable (al contrario que Hank, Gavin sí se preocupaba, y mucho, por lo que comía).

En el callejón un par de agentes retiraban el cordón policial, ahora que las pruebas (como armas, casquillos o fotografías de las marcas de sangre) y el mismo cuerpo de Stanton se habían llevado a comisaría. Quedaba entonces una escena vacía, algo a agradecer cuando el detective aparecía con un batido de apio y manzana verde, acompañado de un androide capaz de recrear los acontecimientos sin tener nada delante.

—Algo no encaja.

—La recreación es tal y como te la he dicho, Gavin.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Me refiero —dejó el vaso, vacío, en el suelo—. Aquí estaba Hank, y Connor al lado, ¿verdad? Quédate aquí —dio un par de pasos siguiendo la línea del disparo—. Y aquí estaba Thomas.

—Stanton. No deberías tener tantas confianzas con un delincuente caído.

—Le llamaré cómo me dé a mí la gana. Veamos —giró y apuntó con la mano izquierda, señalando a Conrad—. No tiene sentido, tenía mejor ángulo para Connor, ¿por qué no le disparó?

—Puede que haya disparado con la mano derecha.

—No, Thomas era zurdo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Podría decirte qué hicimos, Andrew y yo, con su mano izquierda, pero te enfadarías —rio y se dio golpecitos en la sien, viendo que el sensor de Conrad parpadeaba en amarillo—. ¿Quieres calmarte? Joder, que eres una máquina, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto algo así? —suspiró—. Se nos escapa algo, ¿qué motivos podría tener alguien para no disparar a Connor?

—Es una pregunta un poco cruel, Gavin. Que a ti no te gusten los androides no significa que al resto del mundo tampoco.

—Llevas razón, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso —se acercó para recoger el vaso, que tan bien había hecho de Hank en esta simulación, y tirarlo a la papelera más cercana—. Volvamos a comisaría, quizá viendo las armas logremos descubrir algo.

—Has usado el plural, qué amable por tu parte.

—Déjame en paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zurear- dicho de una paloma: Hacer arrullos.  
> (je, estoy aprendiendo cosas con este fic)


	5. Chapter 5

No podía hacer más que mirar a Gavin cocinar, guardando cada plato terminado en un recipiente (algunos de plástico, otros de cristal) para cada día de la semana. Se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero no le dejó siquiera acercarse a la vitrocerámica. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes tras la barra y se dedicó a mirar la espalda del detective; la verdad, le pareció una actividad la mar de interesante.

Tendría que felicitar al capitán Fowler por la idea, muy pronto convertida en orden: detective y androide compartirían vivienda. Era la manera más práctica de garantizar que aparecieran juntos en cualquier investigación, y además servía para, en palabras del capitán, «hacer milagros como el de Hank». Y es que el cambio de actitud en Hank resultaba evidente, había pasado de odiar a los androides a vivir con uno. El capitán Fowler esperaba lograr ese efecto también en Gavin.

—Hora.

—21:37.

—¿Y el tiempo?

—53'6 °F (o 12°C), con un 43% de nubosidad y un 9% de humedad. El riesgo de lluvia es escaso, aunque hay rachas de viento dirección suroeste, aproximadamente a 14km/h.

—Conrad —se giró secándose las manos en el único trapo que había en su cocina—, cuando pregunto por el tiempo sólo quiero saber si llueve o hace sol.

—Entiendo —asintió y, casi por inercia, camino tras él hacia el dormitorio—. ¿Vas a salir?

—De nada sirve cuidar la dieta si no hago, por lo menos, algo de ejercicio.

—Iré contigo.

—Tú te quedas aquí, no quiero dar el espectáculo con un androide... como tú —y le miró de arriba a abajo, señalándole entero— corriendo detrás como si fueras un acosador.

—No soy un AC700, pero estoy más que capacitado para seguir tu rutina de ejercicio, Gavin.

—El problema no es ése, es... tu ropa.

—¿Hay algún problema con mi ropa? Es el uniforme reglamentario de CyberLife.

—Es ropa de androide, joder —resopló dejando camiseta y pantalones elásticos en la cama, añadiría un suéter ligero para evitar golpes de frío en plena noche—. Date la vuelta.

—Oh, ¿y este pudor repentino cuando ya has usado mi boca como recipiente de esperma?

—Vamos a olvidar ese episodio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes que no puedo olvidar nada.

—Que te des la vuelta.

—Como quieras —obedeció alzándose de hombros—. ¿Tienes algo de ropa para mí?

—¿A qué se debe tanto interés en hacer footing? —preguntó mientras se cambiaba.

—No me interesa el footing, Gavin. Pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, sea cual sea la actividad: trabajando, haciendo ejercicio, eyaculando en mi...-

Un golpe en la nuca le hizo callar de repente, se giró para atrapar la gorra que Gavin le lanzó, encontrándole con el ceño fruncido y ¿sonrojado? Sí, no pudo verle más de dos segundos dada la velocidad con la que se marchó, pero sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo. Se apuró en cambiar su uniforme por la ropa prestada y se echó a correr hasta encontrarse con Gavin ya fuera del edificio, ¿había bajado corriendo las siete plantas o era tan rápido el ascensor del bloque?

Se encontró mirando, otra vez, la espalda de Gavin, ahora inclinado en una de las fuentes del parque para refrescarse. Conrad estaba a unos pasos de él, analizando y comprobando los alrededores, no en vano Andrew Filk seguía suelto, no era descabellado pensar en un posible ataque.

—Hora.

—22:28. Recomiendo volver pronto al apartamento, mañana debemos presentarnos temprano en comisaría.

Gavin se echó a reír apartándose de la fuente, y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el agua de una manera un tanto animal.  
—Pedazo de plástico —le volvió a llamar—, ¿crees que aguantarás el regreso a mayor velocidad? ¿O es demasiado para ti?

—Un androide no se cansa, detective. Mis fuerzas no flaquean nunca, y ninguno de mis biocomponentes se degenera a no ser que reciba daños externos de determinada gravedad.

—Ah, debe de ser genial tener el cuerpo perfecto sin necesidad de mantenerlo.

—Así que —Conrad no disimuló el aire altanero de su sonrisa—, ¿tengo el cuerpo perfecto? Muchas gracias por el halago.

—Serás capullo.

—Un capullo de cuerpo perfecto, seguramente cumplo tu ideal de belleza masculina. ¿Debería preocuparme por lo que vayas a hacerme esta noche?

Tuvo que llevarse una mano al vientre para protegerse del puñetazo que le quiso dar Gavin, chocando el puño contra su palma. Con la mano izquierda contuvo la patada, agarrando su pierna para inmovilizarle, tiró con fuerza y, entre insultos, Gavin acabó pegado a él.

—¿Intentabas golpearme, detective? Es un esfuerzo inútil.

—Suéltame.

—Te caerás si lo hago —sonrió al oírle resoplar, pero cometió el error de bajar la guardia. Gavin dobló la pierna de un movimiento brusco, imitando una tenaza a su espalda, obligándole a inclinarse un poco, golpeándose la nariz con su codo, que lo había alzado con la única intención de golpear contra el hueso.

Fue Conrad el que se apartó para comprobar los daños, escuchando a Gavin reír (no habría quien le aguantara después de esto). Se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano algo aliviado de que no hubiera sido un golpe muy grave, aunque sí uno escandaloso que le hizo lamerse la sangre que bajaba hasta su boca.

—¿Qué me decías de un esfuerzo inútil? —Gavin le dedicó una mueca y luego le indicó con el índice que se acercara—. Siempre estaré dispuesto a partirte la cara, trozo de plástico. Vamos.

Lo preocupante del asunto es que Conrad estaba dispuesto a ir y sacarle de su error, aunque significara liarse a golpes con quien debía considerar su compañero, pero se lo pensó mejor. Su sensor pasó del amarillo al azul y miró con una nueva calma a Gavin, recogiendo la gorra del suelo para ponérsela y ocultar aquella luz parpadeante.

—Regresemos al apartamento.

—Gallina —se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el pecho, sobre la mancha de sangre—. Vamos, te echo una carrera: tres, dos, uno... ¡ya!  
—¿Tienes que competir siempre por todo?

Puede que Conrad no pudiera cansarse, pero se sentía agotado. Para Gavin todo era una competición y le era muy fácil caer en sus provocaciones, ¿no significaba entonces que él también tenía un lado competitivo e infantil?

Comprobó por tercera vez que Gavin dormía, un análisis rápido le sirvió, y dejó el apartamento sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. No se disculpó por encasquetarle la factura del taxi que le llevó al callejón del tiroteo. Tenía unas horas hasta que despertara, y puesto que un androide no necesitaba dormir, pensó en emplear su tiempo en algo más útil que quedarse inmóvil en un apartamento.

Recorrió el callejón un par de veces, recreando la escena cientos de veces desde distintos ángulos, buscando la pieza que les faltaba en la investigación. Había revisado las armas con Gavin en comisaría, también las balas y el informe forense, pero no habían encontrado nada que explicara por qué Stanton disparó a Hank con la mano contraria y no a Connor, el disparo más claro. No pensaba rendirse hasta descubrir el por qué.

Movió e inspeccionó todo objeto que había en el callejón: botellas vacías, excrementos de rata, larvas de insectos, pequeñas rocas, cajetillas de cigarros... encontró la pista en el reborde de una de las baldosas (concretamente, la vigesimosegunda que comprobó), tenía restos de sangre azul. Identificó el androide como un AP700, desaparecido hacía apenas dos semanas, y siguió el rastro invisible de la sangre. Después de todo, el software de los RK estaba diseñado para ver lo que otros no veían. Tuvo que caminar un buen trecho hasta llegar al garaje donde le llevó el rastro, lo que fuera que le pasara al AP700, ocurrió aquí dentro. Barajó sus opciones antes de hacer nada: existían dos equipos encargados de los crímenes que involucraran androides, bien podría llamar a Gavin a modo de refuerzo (descartó la idea de inmediato), bien podría avisar a Connor, pero seguía en el hospital cuidando de Hank y le pareció una impertinencia molestarle por un asunto que, estaba seguro, podría solucionar sin ayuda.

Se aventuró a entrar por su cuenta y riesgo en el garaje, algo debía estar pasando aquí dentro y le correspondía a él descubrir qué era. La oscuridad no le supuso un gran problema, pero sí el golpe a la cabeza (identificó el arma como un bate metálico), consiguió evitar los siguientes y se preparó para atacar cuando oyó, otra vez, el sonido más estridente que conocía. La misma sirena del Túnel le incapacitó durante unos valiosos segundos donde recibió un par de golpes, obligándole a retroceder. Una especie de crujido a sus pies y luego se encendieron las luces de repente, llegando a cegarle por un instante. Sus brazos estaban en alto, sujetos por una máquina cuyo objetivo era, precisamente, sujetar y retener androides, eran las mismas utilizadas en la cadena de montaje de Cyberlife. Daban un agarre firme del que era imposible liberarse por más que se luchara.

—No pensé que sería tan fácil hacerme contigo —reconoció esa voz como la de Andrew Filk, que se acercaba a su posición mientras ordenaba a un grupo de hombres que le acercaran algunas herramientas—. RK900, «Conrad». El mejor androide jamás creado, o algo así, ¿verdad? La más nueva apuesta de Cyberlife...-no, no, mejor la hoja de falso mitrilo, es más resistente —y eso fue lo que le entregaron—. Alzadlo un poco más —la máquina obedeció y Conrad se levantó a unos palmos del suelo. Aprovechó entonces para echar un vistazo, encontrando el AP700 junto a las puertas, intacto—. Puedes pedir refuerzos si quieres, no te servirá de nada —Filk se acercó y rasgó su ropa con la daga, echándola a un lado para tener acceso a su pecho y abdomen. Clavó la daga con fuerza, la retorció y, al sacarla, pudo extraer también el biocomponente 8451.

Si existía un biocomponente vital en un androide, era el 8451, encargado de regular las pulsaciones de thirium por todo su sistema, imitando la función del corazón. Sin este módulo, el androide se desconecta en poco más de un minuto (exactamente, sesenta y tres segundos).  
El efecto en Conrad fue casi inmediato: se dañó su visión, su oído, y de no estar sujeto por la máquina se habría desplomado como un muñeco roto. A duras penas consiguió ver a Filk, estudiando el biocomponente que le acababa de arrancar como si fuera un auténtico tesoro.

—Esto valdrá una fortuna —asintió—. Adelante, no desperdiciéis ni una gota.

Entonces los hombres de Filk, después de terminar de romper su ropa, cortaron su piel, no con la intención de torturarle (lo cual era imposible en un androide que no siente dolor), sino de desangrarle. Cada corte se hacía a lo largo de sus brazos o piernas, siguiendo el camino de las "falsas" venas y arterias cargadas de thirium.  
La sangre azul brotó como el agua y comenzó a llenar los recipientes que habían dejado bajo los pies de Conrad, tan rápido que debían cambiarlos a menudo para recolectar todo el líquido posible.  
La pregunta era, ¿para qué necesitaban la sangre de androide? ¿Y por qué la suya y no la del AP700 que habían descartado?

CARGANDO MEMORIA

(...)

Abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeando un par de veces para habituarse a la luz que tenía el jardín. Su sistema tardó muy poco en reiniciarse, y mientras tanto, movió manos y pies para identificar su posición como una segura.

—Hola, Conrad.

Connor apareció a su espalda, obligándole a girar para verle. Por cómo parpadeaba su sensor, le analizaba.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

—Sí —contestó bastante seguro—. Mis recuerdos no se han alterado.

—¿Podrías contarme qué recuerdas, exactamente?

—¿Por qué me estás interrogando?

—Debo asegurarme de que la transferencia de memoria se realizó sin problemas —le tendió la mano haciendo desaparecer la piel, Conrad le imitó y con un apretón amistoso volaron los recuerdos de uno a otro androide—. Demos un paseo.

Conrad asintió y se echó a caminar a su lado, más intrigado por lo que decía que por esta primavera eterna que venía afectando al jardín. Eso sí, pocos lugares de Detroit eran tan bonitos como éste (aunque, técnicamente, no estaba en Detroit ni en ningún lado); el cielo siempre estaba azul, las aguas del lago cristalinas y los árboles todos sanos, sirviendo de refugio para algunas palomas.

—¿Por qué fuiste solo a investigar?

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes pero no me lo quieres decir —insistió—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el encuentro íntimo del detective Reed con Andrew Filk?

—Quién sabe.

—Agradecería respuestas más concisas, Conrad. Tu reincoporación al caso depende de lo que me digas.

—¿Cyberlife planea apartarme de la investigación?

—No les ha gustado este comportamiento temerario —explicó señalando un rincón en el jardín, pero sin desviarse del camino de piedra para entrar en él—. No esperan decisiones fallidas de mi sucesor.

—No ha sido una decisión fallida.

Conrad sí avanzó hacia allí, acuclillándose para poder leer (e identificar) el nombre escrito en aquella lápida, junto al modelo, número de serie y la fecha de la muerte. Aunque hablar de muerte como tal no era algo del todo cierto para los androides.

—Aventurarte solo a un lugar sospechoso causó tu desconexión: un sacrificio que no ha dado ningún fruto.

—Mi desconexión ha servido para localizar al principal sospechoso que teníamos entre manos —se defendió poniéndose en pie, volviendo a su lado—. Hemos confirmado que Andrew Filk está implicado en la desconexión de, como mínimo, dos androides. Su relación con el cristal rojo es...-

—Y también ha servido —le interrumpió— como combustible a una nueva clase de cristal rojo, más puro —siguió hablando al ver cómo Conrad ladeaba la cabeza, confundido—. El compuesto químico sería el mismo: acetona, litio, tolueno y ácido clorhídrico; pero combinado únicamente con tu thirium. Como dijo Hank, «te han dejado seco», les has proporcionado en torno a cinco litros de materia prima libre de impurezas. Un cálculo rápido nos confirma que Filk pueda crear, y vender, casi media tonelada de cristal rojo usando sólo tu sangre.

—No —Conrad hasta negó con la cabeza—. Refinar el thirium y sintetizarlo para crear el cristal rojo es un proceso que puede llevar días enteros, y más en estas cantidades que barajamos. Filk no ha podido tener tiempo de hacerlo.

—Conrad —fue el turno de Connor para ladear la cabeza—. Hemos tardado una semana entera en dar contigo. Filk ha tenido tiempo más que de sobra para distribuir la droga dentro y fuera de Detroit.

El rojo parpadeante en su sien habló por él, ¿había abierto la puerta a una nueva droga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apartamento de Gavin: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/20/82/c0208285985350d5db36a0ce2c291434.jpg  
> (si supiera de códigos lo pondría en un link más bonito, pero lo mío no es la informática, ¿lo siento?)


	6. Chapter 6

El capitán Jeffrey Fowler era un hombre propenso a preocuparse de más por los asuntos que se le presentaban en su día a día, lo que solía darle más de un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo por los problemas que enfrentaba en comisaría. Se le estaban presentando ahora mismo uno tras otro, sin ningún tipo de tregua por fuerte que fuera su jaqueca (y lo era): por un lado, Hank se negó a pasar un día más hospitalizado y amenazó con liarse a tiros con el personal sanitario si no se le daba el alta (y Hank solía cumplir sus amenazas, por disparatadas que fueran); por otro lado, Gavin llevaba unos días de tan malhumor que se ganó más de una amonestación disciplinaria, lo que empeoraba cada vez más su humor; y, entre medias, Andrew Filk se había posicionado como cabeza del grupo dedicado al «nuevo» cristal rojo.

Con todo esto sobre sus hombros, sobra decir que Jeffrey no estaba del mejor humor para recibir visitas al despacho. Aun así, Conrad no tuvo compasión de su dolor de cabeza, entró y esperó un gesto para empezar a hablar, quizás intuyendo que no recibiría palabras amables.

—Capitán, me alegra decirle que me reincorporo al servicio —Fowler apenas alzó la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante—. Agradecería el acceso a posibles pesquisas o averiguaciones sobre el caso Filk. No veo nada en la mesa de Gavin.

—¿Dónde está? —ahora sí alzó la cabeza para mirar no a Conrad sino la comisaría. Encontró a Gavin llegando a su mesa, le bastó un gesto de mano para que fuera a su despacho.

Las paredes de cristal no eran la mejor opción para garantizar la intimidad, y todos en comisaría vieron el puñetazo de Gavin al androide. Conrad retrocedió con la sangre cayendo de su nariz (pensó que esto acabaría por convertirse en costumbre), Fowler soltó un par de gritos yendo con ellos, dándole un empujón a Gavin para que se apartara y no diera el segundo golpe que preparaba.

—Te suspenderé una semana de empleo y sueldo —amenazó viendo a Gavin sacudir la mano en el aire, el puñetazo había sido brutal, de haber dado a una nariz «de verdad», quizá la hubiera roto—. No me obligues a convertir una semana en un mes. Puede que sea tu androide, pero no te da derecho a...-

—¡¿Mi androide?!

—Sí, Gavin, esta cosa es tuya y responde por ti —dio pasos muy pesados hasta su silla, dejándose caer en ella—. La suspensión es por el fallo garrafal que habéis tenido en la investigación.

—Espere, capitán, ¿me amonesta a mí por algo que hizo él?

—Te repito que es tuyo.

—¡Pero yo no quiero un puto androide!

—¡No me podría importar menos lo que quieras! —respondió con un nuevo grito que sirvió para que Gavin se adelantara y dejase su placa sobre la mesa—. Sólo una semana, pero se convertirá en un mes si regresas con esta misma actitud, ¿está claro?

—Meridianamente claro, capitán —dio tal portazo al salir que fue un milagro que el cristal no se hiciera añicos.

—Capitán —Fowler suspiró, Conrad no se había ido—, ¿puedo pedirle una cosa? —interpretó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa—. No amoneste a Gavin, por favor, no ha sido cosa suya. Fui yo quien tomó la decisión. Él no tuvo nada que ver.

—Androides decidiendo por su cuenta, ¿qué será lo próximo?

—Suplicaré si es necesario.

Hank soltó un largo silbido desde su mesa mirando el espectáculo en el despacho del capitán. A su lado estaba Connor, al que no le hizo falta silbar para demostrar su sorpresa, el led en su sien era de lo más expresivo cuando parpadeaba en amarillo.

—Se ha armado una buena ahí dentro —comentó Hank volviendo su atención a lo que quedaba de su almuerzo, puede que estuviera sorprendido pero también tenía hambre—. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Gavin ahora mismo. Bueno, ni ahora ni nunca —le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

Terminó de comer con esa extraña imagen en la cabeza y negó un par de veces antes de ponerse en marcha. Por esta tarde investigaría los movimientos de algunos camellos, digamos, muy conocidos por ciertos barrios de la ciudad. Hank tenía amistades con pasatiempos cuestionables, de ellos aprendió que ese tipo de personas se reunía siempre en los mismos lugares. Una llamada, un mensaje, un chivatazo, y Hank sabía a qué local acudir para pillar a uno u otro chanchullero con las manos en la masa.

O ése había sido el plan, porque apenas llegó a la recepción de comisaría tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas libres. Una cosa era que le hubieran dado el alta en el hospital (bajo amenazas al personal sanitario), otra muy distinta que su herida estuviera curada del todo. Se quejó del dolor importándole bastante poco que la gente de por allí (algún compañero o los propios civiles esperando ser atendidos) se enterase de su vasto repertorio de insultos y maldiciones; y entonces se dio cuenta: Connor no había hablado. Lo normal era una reprimenda por este uso del lenguaje o, con suerte, le ofrecería ayuda al caminar, pero no hubo nada, Connor estaba allí con la misma expresión preocupada que tenía en la mesa.

—Está bien, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? No me pasa nada, Hank. Estoy perfectamente.

—Para ser un androide mientes fatal —no tuvo que insistir mucho más para que Connor hablase, removiéndose un poco en el sitio antes de hacerlo, ¿estaba nervioso?

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—¡Hombre, qué sorpresa! —Hank se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pensé que ya habías perdido la costumbre. Dispara.

—Teniente, usted... ¿usted está pensando en deshacerse de mí? —de ser posible, se agitaría el ritmo de su respiración con aquella pregunta, o puede que directamente sus pulmones olvidaran cómo respirar, pero lo único que cambió fue el color de su led, pasando de amarillo a rojo mientras Hank se ponía en pie—. Lo comprendo, de verdad. Soy un modelo obsoleto, nadie puede culparle de que solicite a Cyberlife un nuevo Conrad que le acompañe en sus investigaciones. Resulta evidente que es un modelo más eficiente que yo, ha descubierto una pista que a mí se me pasó por alto —alzó la mirada al darse cuenta de que llevaba todo este rato mirando el suelo—. ¿Puedo pedirle una última cosa? ¿Me dejaría despedirme de Sumo?

—No vas a despedirte de Sumo —Hank gruñó al ver lo rápido que se curvaron sus cejas, agachando otra vez la cabeza—. ¿Me puedes explicar de dónde has sacado eso?

—Es el razonamiento más lógico. Soy una máquina que le sirve, teniente. Y si no lo hago bien no tiene sentido que siga con usted.

—Por el amor de dios, ¿me sueltas esto después de todo por lo que hemos pasado? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos... hecho? —se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras, Hank nunca había sido un gran comunicador y esto le llevaba siempre un tiempo—. Connor. Eh, mírame —siguió hablando cuando obedeció, ¿era posible que tuviera esa expresión tan triste? Daba la impresión de que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento por su culpa—. Connor, no eres una máquina. A ver, sí, pero no sólo eso, ¿vale? —y movió la mano de un lado a otro, como si sus dedos pudieran hablar por él—. Eres mi compañero, y lo digo... dios bendito —resopló y tuvo que callar unos segundos. Su mano había vuelto a su cuello, pero siguió hasta cubrirse la boca, dándole un aire privado a la conversación que atrajo los oídos de los más curiosos—. Lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿lo entiendes? —no, la luz amarilla indicaba que no le entendía del todo. Optó por acercarse un poco más, apenas un paso, pero bajando todavía más la voz—. Eres mi compañero en el trabajo, pero también... no me creo lo que voy a decir —volvió a resoplar, saltaba a la vista lo muy incómoda que se le hacía la situación—. Eres, bueno, algo así como mi compañero... ¿eh? Sentimental, sí. Y no —esta vez carraspeó, sentía que de repente le faltaba el aire, ¿no hacía mucho calor?—. No tengo intención de reemplazarte por nadie, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

—Hank, ¿me considera usted su actual pareja sentimental?

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? No estamos solos aquí.

—Como su actual pareja sentimental, ¿puedo tomarme algunas libertades con usted?

—No lo digas así- Por dios, parece un crimen.

—No me ha respondido, Hank.

—Que sí, haz lo que te dé la gana, ¿no lo haces siempre? Ahora, vamos, tenemos que-

Connor se adelantó a su frase, atrapó la mano que señalaba la puerta con el pulgar, y tiró de ella haciendo que Hank acabara chocando con él. Momento que aprovechó para corresponder aquella especie de abrazo. Pero no quedaron aquí sus libertades, porque no dudó en sujetar las sonrojadas mejillas de Hank (de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que saldría huyendo) y plantarle un beso.

—Y decides besarme aquí, en medio de la comisaría, a la vista de todo el mundo —se apartó entre gruñidos—. A la mierda mi reputación —agachó la mirada cuando Connor le apretó los dedos, por más que movió su mano, no le soltó, dando a entender que irían de esta manera hasta el coche—. Tú es que no tienes vergüenza.

—La vergüenza es una emoción puramente humana, teniente.

No se había ocultado demasiado, de hecho, no tenía más cobertura a la que ofrecía el coche tras el que se escondía, aquello había bastado para no levantar sospechas en Connor. Se acercó a la casa cuando le vio cruzar la esquina de la calle, la ropa de Hank le iba bastante grande pero no parecía importarle por lo animado que caminaba junto a aquel perro, Sumo.

Entró sin problemas al estar la puerta abierta (por lo visto, Connor no llevaba las llaves encima), y se encontró a Hank viendo un partido de béisbol. Nunca le había interesado demasiado el deporte, otra cosa eran los deportistas, con los que congeniaba más que bien.

—No llevas ni un día suspendido, ¿y ya vienes a robarme?

—Vengo a hablar, joder.

—Hay café en la cocina —le dijo sin poder moverse de su sitio, había estirado la pierna hasta apoyarla en la mesa sobre un par de cojines.  
Gavin volvió al salón y se sentó a su lado, armado con una taza de café y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Dime, ¿cómo es la vida de un recién casado? —bromeó—. Chris me ha contado la escenita que tuvisteis, con beso y todo, no esperaba menos. Oh, no te preocupes, que cuando vuelva Connor me iré. No quiero quedarme aquí mientras estáis, ya sabes, celebrando la vida marital.

—¿Has venido sólo a tocarme los cojones?

—Sólo era una broma —rio antes de beberse el café casi de un solo sorbo, dejó la taza en la mesa y se inclinó para cruzar sus dedos cerca de sus rodillas—. He venido a preguntarte cómo lo haces.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Llevarte tan bien con una máquina.

—¿Crees que Connor es sólo una máquina? ¿O Conrad? ¿Markus? —le miró, pero al no tener respuesta siguió hablando—. Sé que no son humanos, pero tienen corazón... más o menos, ya me entiendes. Y eso es algo que no todo el mundo puede decir, ¿no te parece?

—A mí me parece que desvarías —de hecho, le miró como si acabara de admitir que mantenía intensos debates consigo mismo y ocho personalidades más—. Las emociones que sienten —rio—, que dicen sentir, no son reales. Está en su programación que se comporten de una manera o de otra dependiendo de las circunstancias.

—¿Y qué circunstancias llevaron a Markus a formar Nueva Jericho? ¿Qué hizo a los demás androides seguirle? —contratacó con una tanda de preguntas—. ¿O qué función hizo que Connor prefiriera quedarse conmigo? ¿Qué parte del programa de una máquina crea este comportamiento?

—Es una locura, ¿no te das cuenta? Androides con emociones propias, no programadas. Es un sinsentido, Hank.

Hank se alzó de hombros dando por terminada la conversación. Confiaba en que Gavin se fuera pronto y pudiera seguir con el partido, pero se había quedado allí, pensativo, con los ojos fijos en la taza.

—No le des tantas vueltas —y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza—. No es tan grave encariñarse con un androide.

—Habla por ti.

—Mira, si Conrad se parece mínimamente a Connor, debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

—Claro, debe ser parte de su programación preocuparse por el compañero.

—Créeme, ni siquiera la mejor programación de Cyberlife conseguiría que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti como Conrad. Le pidió de rodillas a Jeffrey que no tomara mayores acciones contigo.

—Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.

—Exactamente —le señaló—: actuó, otra vez, por su cuenta. Según me ha contado Connor, un androide tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para actuar de esa forma.

Gavin se puso en pie luchando por no soltar cuatro gritos por lo imposible de la conversación, prefirió llevar la taza a la cocina y pensar en cómo defender su punto de vista, tan contrario al de Hank. Hank estaba convencido de que los androides sentían, ¡como si los androides pudieran entender algo tan complejo como las emociones! Aquello era una auténtica odisea muchas veces, ¿cómo iba a lograrlo una máquina?

—Yo en tu lugar me disculparía con Conrad —le dijo Hank, escuchaba a Gavin caminar tras el sillón e imaginó la cara tan sorprendida que habría puesto—. Le has roto la puta nariz.

—¿Y qué más da? No le duele.

—Oye, una cosa es el dolor físico, que no pueden sentirlo, pero otra muy distinta el emocional. Ese golpe le habrá afectado, y mucho más de lo que piensas —le oyó gruñir—. ¿Tan poco te importa cómo esté Conrad?

Gavin se removió en el sitio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de un lado a otro. De esta forma recibió a Connor, que había vuelto del paseo con Sumo. El perro ignoró estupendamente a Gavin y saltó al sillón para recibir una buena tanda de caricias.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

—¿Le estás hablando al perro? —Gavin hasta rio—. Definitivamente, estás perdiendo la cabeza, Hank.

—Detective Reed, Conrad me ha preguntado por su estado, ¿está usted bien? Muchas personas atraviesan ataques de ansiedad, crisis depresivas o arrebatos violentos cuando se ven de repente sin trabajo.

—Estoy bien, poli de plástico —resopló—. ¿Dónde está Conrad?

—En su apartamento, ¿irá a encontrarle? Le alegrará saberlo.

Una especie de insulto mezclado en refunfuños fue la original despedida, y puso rumbo a su apartamento. Llegó bastante rápido, no en vano el servicio de taxis de Detroit se había ganado a pulso las cinco estrellas en la principal web de consumidores.  
No le sorprendió ver a Conrad apoyado junto a la puerta.

—Perdona si no me acerco mucho, Gavin, no quiero que vuelvan las represalias a mi nariz.

—¿Quieres entrar de una vez? —mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que pasó—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ésa es una frase muy trillada en las parejas.

—No sigas por ahí, o te volveré a romper la nariz y no me arrepentiré de hacerlo.

—¿Te has vuelto tan violento por la suspensión?

Quizá cayó en sus provocaciones, quizá sí había cruzado la línea roja de la violencia, o quizá sólo estaba harto de la sonrisa que le dedicaba Conrad. Era una sonrisa altanera que atacaba todos y cada uno de sus nervios, ¿cómo iba a permanecer impasible ante ese gesto?  
El caso es que estampó a Conrad contra la pared más cercana (justo en la frontera entre el salón y la cocina). Le había sujetado por las solapas de su chaqueta, lo que reducía a cero el problema de la diferencia de altura. Puede que Gavin fuera más bajito, pero la rabia no entiende de metros y centímetros.

—¡¿Por qué te metiste en ese garaje tú solo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de en qué estado te encontramos?! —a estas alturas su voz sólo podía sonar como un grito—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¡Dime!

—No tengo ninguna excusa —respondió sin oponer la más mínima resistencia al ataque—. Simplemente me vi capaz de solucionar el asunto sin ayuda.

—¡Eso no lo decides tú, pedazo de plástico! —le sacudió con tanta violencia que la cabeza de Conrad llegó a rebotar contra la pared. El sonido del golpe (o los parpadeos en rojo del sensor) lograron que Gavin le soltara, alejándose de él—. Tenemos que aprender a trabajar juntos, aunque no nos guste.

—A mí sí me gusta trabajar contigo, Gavin —respondió de inmediato, acomodándose la ropa—. Me gusta mucho.

—Sí, un montón —rio, irónico—. Ya lo veo.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Me da igual —negó con manos y cabeza, por hoy había tenido suficiente—. A partir de ahora tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo.

—Conrad, estoy demasiado cansado para discutir —se frotó el puente de la nariz, apretó parte de la cicatriz que tenía allí y volvió a mirarle apartando la mano—. Prepara tus excusas de mierda para mañana, hoy quiero dormir.

No le dejó responder, más bien, ignoró su respuesta y se adelantó al dormitorio. El portazo dejaba en claro que no quería compartir su cama con nadie (enorme, todo sea dicho, era un colchón doble), pero Conrad era especialista en entrar cuando no había sido invitado y se inclinó hacia la derecha para esquivar los zapatos que le lanzó Gavin.

—Creo que hay un terrible malentendido que resolver, detective.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora, mientras me cambio? —se apuró en subirse los pantalones, debía recordar que los androides no tenían respeto por la privacidad.

—No puedo dejar que te duermas pensando que te infravaloro como policía, porque no es así. De hecho, es lo contrario. Pienso que eres un muy buen detective: perspicaz e intuitivo, aunque demasiado pasional, lo que puede llegar a entorpecer alguna investigación, como es el caso. Si no te avisé es porque temía que fuera una situación peligrosa. Más aún si Filk estaba involucrado. Cabía la posibilidad de que se volviera a repetir un episodio íntimo entre vosotros. No podía permitirlo.

—¿Que no podías permitirlo? —Gavin intentó reírse, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para ello—. Mi vida sexual no es cosa tuya, pedazo de plástico.

—Tu vida sexual es cosa mía cuando interfiera con nuestro trabajo. Y acostarse con el principal objetivo de la investigación interferirá en la misma, ¿no crees?

Gavin suspiró y terminó por sentarse a un lado de la cama, todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.  
—Hablaremos mañana —concluyó, trepó por las sábanas y se acostó soltando el primer bostezo—. Intenta digerir esos celos para entonces.

—No sé por qué lo dices, no estoy celoso.  
Tampoco entendió por qué Gavin se echó a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

Las actividades nocturnas de un androide eran limitadas cuando no tenía permitido abandonar la vivienda. Sí, Conrad era prefectamente capaz de descubrir la noche de Detroit y saltar de un local a otro, pero su última jugada a espaldas de Gavin había acabado de la peor manera, prefería no arriesgarse una segunda vez y buscar, dentro del apartamento, algo con lo que poder entretenerse, no podía ser tan difícil.

Que fuera capaz de sentir aburrimiento era señal de su avanzadísimo software emocional, o puede que fuera el primer paso a la divergencia (sobre esto prefería no pensar demasiado). Fuera como fuera, sus opciones se reducían a las silenciosas, no quería despertar a Gavin. La televisión quedó descartada de inmediato, también la lavadora. Tenía entendido que muchas personas se entretenían mirando la colada girar en el electrodoméstico. Tampoco vio de mucho sentido utilizar el ordenador —¿acaso le hacía falta a un androide?— ni la cocina, por el mismo motivo.

Sí salió al balcón para comprobar el estado de la planta que había allí, descubrió pronto que era artificial, así que sólo podía mirarla y sentir por ella algo parecido a la empatía.

Regresó al interior del apartamento para reunirse con el único genuinamente vivo aquí dentro. Encontró a Gavin donde le vio la última vez: durmiendo. Por más tentado que estuvo de despertarle y convertirle en el remedio al aburrimiento, no lo hizo y prefirió mirarle, analizando su ritmo cardíaco y respiraciones. Llegaba a comprender que a Connor le relajara saber el funcionamiento del cuerpo de Hank, con antecedentes serios con el alcohol, ¿pero por qué a él le calmaba saber que Gavin respiraba con total normalidad al dormir? Gavin, aparte de ser bastante más joven que Hank, hacía ejercicio con frecuencia y llevaba una dieta saludable, a excepción del café, que casi lo bebía como si fuese agua. Lo único a recriminar en su vida eran los encuentros sexuales en los que no usaba protección.

Frunció el ceño, pero se obligó a calmarse sintiendo lo muy rápido que parpadeaba su sensor. Últimamente se alteraba demasiado cuando pensaba en Gavin.

Gavin resopló terminando su café, se había sentado en uno de los taburetes tras la barra y Conrad le miraba desde el otro lado. Tanta mirada desde tan temprano le traía de los nervios.

—¿Tienes que mirarme todo el rato?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, detective —contestó—. Ahora que has desayunado, ¿tendremos esa conversación pendiente? Dijiste ayer que «hablaremos mañana».

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —y es que Conrad imitó la voz de Gavin al final de la frase. Una imitación perfecta, no podía ser de otra manera, por un momento pareció que había más de un Gavin en el apartamento—. Y ahora escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

—Te estoy prestando toda mi atención, Gavin, como de costumbre.

—Sí, claro —volvió a resoplar, pero negó con la cabeza y retomó el tema—. Siento haberte roto la nariz, ¿vale? Me enfadé, se me nubló la mente y, no sé, perdí el control.

—Acepto tus disculpas, aunque conozco bien tus arranques emocionales, tuve que haber previsto algo así —comentó mientras se acercaba, apoyándose en la barra justo frente a Gavin, que seguía en el taburete—. ¿Tanto te afectó mi desconexión?

—¿Pero tú te piensas que es plato de buen gusto encontrarte colgado como un cerdo en el matadero, con sangre azul por todos lados?

—Algunos artistas han hecho de los androides sus lienzos.

—¿Hablas del ruso ese loco? Uh, ¿Zulatko?

—Zlatko Andronikov —le corrigió—. Los críticos comparan sus obras a la de artistas como Nitsch, figura principal del accionismo vienés del siglo XX.

—¿Y eso debe interesarme porque...?

—Porque Herman Nitsch usaba vísceras humanas y cuerpos de animales mutilados en sus trabajos. La influencia del movimiento en Zlatko es evidente —se esperó alguna reacción en Gavin, pero no obtuvo más que un discreto «umh»—. No te interesa mucho el arte, ¿verdad?

—¿El que se hace con sangre y tripas? No, para nada.

—¿Y qué tipo de arte prefieres?

—¿Por qué ese interés?

—Porque quiero conocerte mejor, Gavin. Para ser un hombre tan ruidoso, eres más bien hermético con tus intereses.

—Oh, ¿y eso te molesta? —su voz sonó aguda e irritante, a juego con la sonrisa que le dedicó—. ¿Al trozo de plástico le molesta no saber cuál es mi cuadro favorito?

—No me molesta —sin embargo, el sensor parpadeando en su sien debía decir lo contrario—. Pero cuanto más sepa de ti, mejor podré adaptarme a tu personalidad. No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

Gavin se alzó de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él. Después del segundo café (y la desaprobación de Conrad porque bebía demasiada cafeína) se puso en marcha. Un cambio rápido de ropa, y comenzó con las comidas para la semana, aunque no tuviera que presentarse en comisaría, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este sistema de comidas como para cambiarlo de un día para otro.

—Eres un hombre de costumbres —comentó Conrad mirándole guardar el último plato en el táper correspondiente.

—¿Sabes tender ropa?

—No soy un modelo doméstico, pero sí me veo capaz de realizar una acción tan sencilla como ésa.

—De sencilla nada, tiéndela bien o se arrugará y tendré que...-olvídalo, ¿tu software de última generación sabe limpiar?

—Desde luego, no está en mi lista de tareas predeterminadas, pero sabré hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —no estaba para nada convencido con esa respuesta y miró de un lado a otro buscando qué tarea asignarle—. Entonces dejo en tus manos fregar los platos. No rompas ni un vaso, ¿entendido?

—Dejaré la vajilla reluciente.

—Y prepara café, querré una taza luego.

—Tengo que recordarte que tomas demasiada cafeína diaria, Gavin. Según tu IMC, tu cantidad ideal es...-

—Y yo tengo que recordarte —le interrumpió—, que te he dado una puta orden. Calla y obedece, ¿estamos? Cocina limpia y café, ¿podrás con todo o le estoy pidiendo demasiado al trozo de plástico más avanzado que existe?

Se sirvió la tercera taza de café, ignorando estupendamente las advertencias y recomendaciones de Conrad sobre la ingesta de cafeína, y se dejó caer en el sofá con los pies descansando sobre la mesita.

—Toma —y le lanzó a Conrad su pulsera inteligente—. Quiero tu posición a tiempo real, como un puto GPS en mi muñeca.

—Es una invasión a mi intimidad, detective.

—¿Quieres saber cuánto me importa tu intimidad? —Conrad suspiró entregándole la pulsera con la nueva función instalada—. Hay que castrar a los gatos para que no se escapen por ahí, quizá deba hacer lo mismo contigo y tu polla de plástico.

—Son los testículos lo que se extirpa en una castración animal, detective. Y mi polla, como te gusta llamarla, no es de plástico: su mayor componente es la silicona. No contiene ftalatos ni otros componentes perjudiciales para las personas con alta sensibilidad cutánea. Además, la silicona proporciona un tacto suave y agradable, sensible al calor; esto es, que mis genitales se calientan con la fricción, lo que me permite adaptarme a los juegos de mi compañero.

—Pero mírate, presumiendo de lo que guardas en los pantalones —se echó a reír dándole un golpecito en el hombro, aprovechando que se había sentado junto a él—. Ahora sí que pareces un humano.

—Viniendo de ti, no sé si tomarme eso como un halago o un insulto.

—Entonces —terminó el café y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle—, ¿puedes correrte?

—¿Quieres que te responda, o que te lo demuestre? —sonrió al inclinarse hacia él, quedando innecesariamente cerca, casi rozando nariz con nariz—. Tu pulso se ha acelerado, detective, ¿pensabas en la demostración?

—Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres? —le estampó la mano en la cara para apartarle, pero la quitó de golpe cuando Conrad decidió lamer uno de sus dedos.

Le dedicó una larga retahíla de insultos, casi todos dedicados a su madre, y si no volvió a golpearle fue porque aquel puñetazo vendría con unas nuevas disculpas que prefería ahorrarse. La risa de Conrad no le ayudó a calmarse, y volvió a mirarle sin disimular un ápice del enfado. Encontró a Conrad con la cabeza algo inclinada, con el sensor parpadeando a un lado y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Es Connor —le dijo adoptando una postura más cómoda en el sofá.

Gavin se acercó al verle cerrar los ojos, movió la mano frente a ellos para comprobar que no le veía. Sonrió, muy convencido de su victoria, y se preparó para golpearle con uno de los cojines. Resopló indignado cuando el cojín chocó contra la mano de Conrad, usándola como escudo.

—Gavin —apartó el cojín para poder mirarle—, no me distraigas en mitad de una conversación importante, por favor. No tardaré mucho, tranquilo. Ni tendrás tiempo a echarme de menos —sonrió—. Ahora, ¿puedo volver a mis asuntos con Connor? ¿Podrás soportar estar cinco minutos sin recibir atención?

No se inmutó con el golpe del cojín (esta vez no se quiso cubrir) y no consiguió borrar la sonrisa al escuchar los refunfuños de Gavin encendiendo el televisor.

—Cinco minutos —repitió.

—Por mí como si te quedas toda la mañana en ese jardín imaginario.

—Gavin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —no apartó los ojos del televisor, razón por la que se sobresaltó sintiendo la mano de Conrad sobre la suya—. ¿Pero qué cojones estás...-?

—Cinco minutos —volvió a repetir—. No tardaré más.

En un ataque de amabilidad y comprensión (o, más bien, porque sabía perfectamente que si decía algo Gavin soltaría su mano) se guardó el comentario sobre la rapidez con la que se aceleró su pulso y se tiñó su rostro de rojo.

Encontró a Connor mirando los árboles con un aire distraído, sólo en apariencia, porque no le hizo falta llamarle para que se girara hacia él.  
—Buenos días, Conrad —y miró su mano derecha. La piel sintética no la cubría—. El detective Reed, ¿supongo?

—Supones bien —asintió sin querer dar más detalles, de hecho, cruzó sus manos a la espalda intentando ocultarlas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—He recibido una muy posible pista que debemos investigar cuanto antes.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Y el teniente Anderson?

—No puede acompañarnos.

—¿No ha habido avances en su recuperación?

—Al contrario, ya es capaz de andar y desenvolverse con cierta soltura en, digamos, otras actividades —sonrió—. Pero no puede acompañarme en esta misión, sólo puedo contar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Nueva Jericho no mira con buenos ojos a los humanos.


	8. Chapter 8

La revolución de los androides había sido todo un éxito en Detroit, expandiéndose sus efectos de inmediato por otros estados. Y todo gracias a Markus que, a diferencia de los líderes humanos, tenía tres manos derechas: Josh, la mano derecha que apostaba siempre por la diplomacia y rutas más pacíficas; North, que parecía disfrutar de los altercados y respuestas violentas; y Simon, que había jurado apoyar a Markus, fuera cual fuera su decisión.

Quizá fue este juramento suyo el que le hizo quedarse con él en los restos del buque, en lugar de buscar un nuevo hogar donde poder disfrutar de su recién estrenada libertad. El barco (mejor dicho, lo que se consiguió salvar después de los ataques) se renombró como Nueva Jericho. Seguía siendo el punto de encuentro para los androides que buscaban una vida diferente, manteniendo su valor, digamos, más simbólico, aquí recibían el asesoramiento necesario para dar ese paso tan importante. Más que una peligrosa base armada, como fue en el pasado, Nueva Jericho hacía ahora las veces de oficina de Servicios Sociales.

De entre las manos derechas de Markus, North fue la primera en irse, alegando que la burocracia y las consultas de colocación de androides no eran para ella; su trabajo pasó a ser de campo, y recorría las calles de Detroit buscando androides que llevar a Nueva Jericho (sólo si tenía mucha suerte los encontraba junto a los humanos y podía luchar contra ellos).  
Josh y Simon, por otro lado, se desenvolvían a las mil maravillas entre los androides que llegaban buscando ayuda. Y si recorrían las calles, lo hacían en compañía de esos androides, señalándoles los lugares que podrían acogerles o los trabajos que podrían realizar.

Connor se entretenía en el vagón con algo tan simple como una moneda, la movía por sus dedos o la lanzaba a su otra mano para repetir allí tan curioso juego. Conrad le miraba sin mucho interés, decidió repasar los objetivos de la misión y también los datos que tenía de los androides de Nueva Jericho.  
Llegaron en silencio a la estación de Ferndale, donde debía haberles recibido una cara conocida.

—Hemos llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado —comentó Connor ajustándose el gorro, cubriéndose el sensor.

—Te veo especialmente emocionado con esto —por su parte, Conrad se llevó índice y corazón a la sien e hizo desaparecer el LED bajo su piel (era una de las mejoras que presentaba el RK900 en comparación a su predecesor).

—Es muy emocionante vestirse de incógnito.

—Y sería comprensible si nos fuésemos a infiltrar, pero en Nueva Jericho nos esperan —suspiró recolocándose el cuello del jersey, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a llevar otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme, al contrario que Connor, que parecía rebosante de alegría por llevar aquella sudadera gigante—. ¿No estás demasiado contento con esto?

—Voy a reencontrarme con ciertas amistades, lo lógico es estar contento, ¿no crees?

—Amistades. Los androides que protagonizaron todo un movimiento social son tus «amistades» —volvió a suspirar—. Te has tomado demasiado bien el asunto de la divergencia.

—Gracias a Markus, comienzo a pensar que todos los androides estamos destinados a divergir más tarde o más temprano.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Creo que es imposible imitar y reflejar emociones humanas sin acabar sintiéndolas —le miró—. ¿O es que el detective Reed no te hace sentir nada?

Conrad terminó de fruncir el ceño, arrugándose hasta el puente de su nariz, y decidió dar por zanjado el asunto. Recibió a Simon de esta forma, obligándose a relajar su expresión durante las presentaciones. Caminaron los tres juntos hasta Nueva Jericho y, durante el trayecto, Simon les puso al día de la situación: habían desaparecido siete androides sin dejar rastro.

—Cada uno de ellos tenía su familia de acogida —explicó—. Realizarían ciertos trabajos con los humanos y luego decidirían si quedarse con ellos o continuar el viaje. El caso es que ninguno de los androides llegó a su nuevo hogar. Recibimos quejas de las familias y por eso supimos que algo no iba bien. Ni Markus ni yo descartamos un rapto, pero ¿quién iba a querer siete androides domésticos?

—¿Y si han decidido —apuntó Conrad entrando al barco—, por su cuenta, no visitar a las familias? Tratamos con divergentes, son imprevisibles.

—Imprevisibles o no, tenían una prioridad clara: una nueva familia —respondió Simon entrando tras él—. Adelantaos y hablad con Markus, os está esperando en el despacho.

Aunque llamar despacho a lo que antiguamente fue el puesto de mando era tomarse demasiadas libertades (incluso para un divergente). Quedaban en pie dos medias paredes, y una la componían unos grupos de cajas con componentes o bolsas de thirium. Markus estaba, precisamente, comprobando las existencias. Giró y sonrió con la visita.

—Me alegra verte de una pieza, Connor —miró hacia Conrad, analizándole de inmediato—. Bienvenido a Nueva Jericho.

—También celebro verte —Connor respondió el saludo con la misma sonrisa—. ¿Hay algún registro de los androides desaparecidos? ¿Último lugar conocido? ¿Alguna pista?

—Claro —y extendió su mano, retirando la piel—. Dile a tu compañero que puede relajarse —volvió a mirar a Conrad, al mismo tiempo que compartía la información con aquel apretón de manos—. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Vigilo posibles arranques emocionales fruto de la divergencia.

—Una misión transcendental, eh-Conrad. Algo me dice que no te caigo muy bien.

—No eres más que un delincuente con ínfulas de visionario y libertador.

—Y, si soy un delincuente, ¿por qué no me detienes? Aquí y ahora, Conrad, cumple tu misión y detén al líder de los divergentes.

—Markus —chasqueó la lengua con el toquecito a su hombro, sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a los componentes.

Connor admiraba la facilidad que tenía Simon para gestionar los conflictos, en este caso, evitando que ocurriera un desastre con sólo un gesto. Era tan sorprendente que hasta Conrad supo apreciar esa cualidad.

—Os he traído algunos panfletos de las familias interesadas.

—¿En papel?

—Sí, muchas de estas familias fantasean con una vida más analógica, aunque adoptan a un androide. Supongo que la incoherencia forma parte de la humanidad.

—No sólo de la humanidad —dijo Conrad bastante serio—. ¿O no os parece lo suficiente incoherente una lucha armada por la paz?

—La oferta sigue en pie, Conrad —Markus sonrió cruzándose de brazos en una postura retadora—: ven a detenerme cuando quieras. No me moveré de aquí.

Conrad no cayó en la provocación (aunque, debía admitir, no le faltaron ganas), en su lugar recogió los panfletos y salió del barco sin mediar palabra, con el sonido de la risa de Markus repitiéndose en sus oídos.

—Tendréis que disculparle —habló Connor—. Sufre de conflictos internos relativos a la divergencia, y su compañero tampoco le pone las cosas demasiado fáciles —ladeó un poco la cabeza, Conrad le llamaba—. Será mejor que me vaya. No os preocupéis, llegaremos al fondo de este asunto.

—Avísanos desde que descubras algo, por favor —pidió Simon al despedirse, luego fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos y reflexionar, sin importarle demasiado que Markus apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó desde allí—. ¿No te fías de Connor?

—No, nada de eso —relajó su postura de inmediato—. Sólo me preguntaba si es tan común para la policía relacionarse de manera íntima con sus compañeros. No sólo Connor, también Conrad... quizá sea algo común a la serie RK.

—Si es así —Markus se echó a reír mientras se separaba—, prometo mantenerme alejado de cualquier comisaría.

—Más te vale.

—Oh —le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión—, ¿un ataque de celos?

—De preocupación, Markus —suspiró—. Eres el héroe de muchos, sí, pero también el villano; no lo olvides. Muchos policías nos miran aún con resentimiento y yo... yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera.

El beso de Markus no le calmó del todo, pero fue un comienzo.

No acababa de sentirse cómodo en el apartamento de Gavin. Era amplio y luminoso, no tenía tampoco quejas con su distribución, pero no podía dejar de pensar que, de abrirse un cajón, podría salir de allí un vibrador. La vivienda de un homosexual tan, digamos, abierto como Gavin era un lugar enervante para alguien de la generación de Hank. Todo en el apartamento daba miedo con la debida imaginación, ¿y si Gavin, con alguno de sus ligues, había acabado retozando desnudo en el sofá donde había decidido sentarse? ¿Y qué le garantizaba que los mismos cojines estaban limpios? Hank nunca había sido especialmente escrupuloso, pero era imposible relajarse con la sospecha de que el tapizado podría haber estado empapado en semen hacía quizá poco tiempo.

—No tengo alcohol en casa, ¿con café vas bien?

—Me las apañaré. Gracias —y cogió la taza que le sirvió—. Ya es de noche, ¿dónde se habrán metido?

—Están en uno de esos barrios de ricos —respondió Gavin mirando su reloj, leyendo la dirección que marcaba—. Llevan ahí horas, ¿quizás han descubierto algo en Nueva Jericho que les llevó hasta allí?

—Tratándose de Connor, ha podido llegar a ese barrio siguiendo a cualquier perro que haya visto por la calle, ¿pero Conrad? ¿También le gustan los perros?

—A los androides no «les gustan» las cosas, Hank.

—Lo que tú digas —revolvió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el móvil y le enseñó a Gavin el mensaje que acababa de recibir—. ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

Gavin acabó tosiendo en una lucha por no escupir el café, la imagen en la pantalla mostraba a Connor muy sonriente señalando a una husky con sus cachorros. Según contaba, había ayudado en el parto y los dueños de los perritos le invitaron, a él y a Conrad (el que había hecho la foto), a un aperitivo que, amablemente, tuvieron que rechazar.

—Si no fuera imposible, diría que es feliz.

—Es que lo es, Gavin, ¿no ves cómo sonríe?

—Veo como sonríes tú, desde luego. Y te recuerdo que es una máquina.

Hank resopló y decidió prestarle más atención al televisor que a Gavin, la opinión sobre los androides era otro desacuerdo más entre ellos, no tenía por qué darle tanta importancia.

Connor fue el primero en entrar, saludó a Gavin con un movimiento de cabeza pero prácticamente se lanzó a por Hank, que volvía en ese momento del baño.  
—¡Mierda, Connor! ¡Que pesas! —se quejó retrocediendo un par de pasos, de lo contrario caerían ambos al suelo.

—Hemos recopilado muchos datos —comentó Conrad dejando los folletos sobre la encimera—. Tres de los siete androides desaparecidos fueron destrozados en lo que creemos fue una paliza en grupo, seguramente uno antiandroide; el cuarto decidió desconectarse, quizá fuera testigo de la paliza; y todo apunta a que los tres restantes han sido secuestrados por la misma persona.

—¿Sabemos quién?

—Zlatko Andronikov.

—¿Otra vez con el ruso? Bien, ¿pues a qué estamos esperando para ir a investigar?

—Para el carro —Hank sacudió una de sus manos al aire—. De esto me encargo yo, ¿o ya has olvidado que estás suspendido? Ya me he tomado muchas libertades dejando que escuches el progreso de la investigación.

—Oh vamos, Hank, ¿precisamente tú me hablas de reglas y normas?

—Sí, precisamente yo. No quiero que Jeffrey me amoneste a mí también. Seguiré el hilo de estas desapariciones y, en unos días, cuando vuelvas a comisaría, podrás incorporarte a la investigación.

—Confíe en nosotros, detective Reed —dijo Connor mirándole—. Registraremos hasta el último palmo de la casa de Zlatko.

—No, tú te vas a casa.

—¿Perdone?

—Connor, no vas a investigar la casa de un puto loco que disfruta mutilando androides. De esto me encargo yo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, teniente. Puede ser peligroso —de hecho, su LED parpadeaba en rojo, pero al estar cubierto por el gorro no pudo verse—. Me haré pasar por humano, ahora mismo, ¿no parezco uno?

—Pareces un delincuente con ropa robada —respondió Gavin negando con la cabeza.

—No hay discusión en este asunto. Y será mejor que me ponga ya en marcha, quiero pillarle despierto.

—Mucha suerte, teniente, confíe en su instinto —le animó Conrad al entregarle los folletos.

—Connor, vámonos.

—Que sepa que sigo sin estar de acuerdo con su decisión, teniente.

Conrad se cruzó de brazos mirando a Gavin servirse, ¿cómo no? Una taza de café. Había intentado dormir pero, dijo, estaba demasiado agitado como para poder descansar, ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos. Y estaba claro que la cafeína no iba a ayudarle.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué no me dejó seguir con esto! —volvía a quejarse, logrando que Conrad ladeara la cabeza y resoplara, era la quinta vez que decía lo mismo—. La pista todavía está caliente, a saber qué podríamos haber descubierto en la casa de ese perturbado.

—No seas impaciente, la semana que viene podrás investigar todo lo que quieras.

—Estaremos dejando enfriar el caso, joder —se bebió el café de un sorbo y clavó la mirada en la taza—. Bien, voy a salir. Tú quédate y, no sé, ¿cuida la casa?

—¿A dónde vas?

—A donde a ti no te importa.

—Sí me importa, Gavin. Dime.

—Por dios —resopló—. Iré al Túnel o quizás a otro bar, eso no importa. Lo importante es que beberé un par de copas y acabaré follando con el camarero en el baño, ¿te gusta la explicación?

—En absoluto. Nunca aprobaré este comportamiento que roza la temeridad.

—Mira, trozo de plástico, es imposible que lo entiendas pero éste es el mejor método para aliviar frustraciones. Y, créeme, estar mano sobre mano, sin trabajo, me tiene muy frustrado. Tengo que... —volvió a resoplar quitándose la camiseta, su plan de conquistas hacía aguas si aparecía en pijama—. Necesito pensar en otra cosa, relajarme un rato.

Consiguió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa nueva, pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar a los zapatos cuando sintió el golpe de su espalda contra la puerta del vestidor. Por suerte, tanto la madera como sus huesos resistieron el impacto. Una mano de Conrad se apoyaba en la puerta, junto a su cabeza (¡cómo le molestaba ser más bajito que un androide!) pero con la otra apretaba uno de sus brazos para evitar que se escapara.

—Si lo que quieres es follar con alguien, aquí me tienes, Gavin.

—Tú deliras —y aunque se rio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquella mirada tan intensa.

Su sentido común le decía que se apartara, pero cuando la mano de Conrad trepó por su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla, no hizo ni el más ligero amago de separarse. Así consiguió alzar un poco su mentón y besarle. Un beso que consiguió que Gavin cerrase los ojos, ¿qué iba a ser de él esta noche?


	9. Chapter 9

El ambiente de cualquier lugar se relajaba cuando no estaba Gavin para arruinarlo, y la comisaría de Detroit no era la excepción. De hecho, vivió una de las semanas más tranquilas que el capitán Fowler recordaba en mucho tiempo. Temía que toda esa calma desapareciera cuando le entregara la placa de nuevo a Gavin, y se la devolvió hasta con miedo, pero Gavin no dijo nada, se colocó la placa en el cinturón, guardó el arma y dejó el despacho sin soltar ni un insulto. Algo le pasaba, pero Jeffrey había aprendido hace mucho a no inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie para ahorrarse más disgustos de los necesarios.

—¡Pero mira quien ha vuelto! —Hank le saludó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bienvenido a casa, Gavin —se unió Chris a la broma pero manteniendo la espalda muy recta y cuidando su postura, era de los pocos aquí dentro que respetaba el rango de Hank—. Hemos vivido una semana con excedentes de café, nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

—Es que llevas poco tiempo aquí, Chris —le dijo Hank sentándose en la primera silla que encontró libre—. Cuando no está Gavin vivimos con mucho café y menos insultos. La comisaría se vuelve un paraíso.

—Hank, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Y aquí vamos con el primer comentario irónico que intentará ofenderme —se encogió de hombros escuchando la risa de Chris al prepararse su café—. Dispara.

—¿Tú follas con Connor?

El café de Chris cayó al suelo, Gavin se rascó la nuca después de dar un sorbo al suyo, y la mandíbula de Hank estuvo muy cerca de desencajarse de lo mucho que se abrió su boca.

—Yo... eh —Chris carraspeó, demasiado incómodo con la situación—. Será mejor que avise a los de limpieza. Gavin, teniente, buenos días.  
Hank le despidió con la mano, resopló (¿no era muy temprano para estar ya agotado?) y, juntando las palmas frente a su nariz, miró a Gavin.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Esta semana, Conrad y yo hemos estado, ¿cómo decirlo? —estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse, decidió quedarse de pie, inclinarse en la mesa y apoyar los codos en ella—. Ocupados —movió una de sus manos intentando transmitir el gesto de repetición—. Muy ocupados. Demasiado.

—¿Por «ocupados» te refieres a lo que estoy pensando? —carraspeó al verle asentir—. Dios mío, ¿y qué tiene que ver tu vida sexual conmigo?

—No tengo a nadie más con quien pueda hablar de esto —admitió—. Pensé que tú lo entenderías mejor que nadie, porque tú con Connor también... ¿verdad?

—Oh no —apartó las manos negando con la cabeza—, no pienso hablar de lo que haga o deje de hacer con Connor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, olvídalo, no me interesa. Pero sí puedes comprender lo extraño que es follar con una máquina, ¿no?

—Joder Gavin, que no sé si hablas de Conrad o de tu lavadora.

—Hank, de verdad, a ver... —suspiró, tenía demasiadas cosas que decir y no sabía bien cómo expresarlas—. Yo he follado mucho, Hank, pero mucho, muchísimo en toda mi vida.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres una medalla al mérito?

—¡No, joder! —luchó por calmarse, pero no pudo evitar dar un golpe en la mesa—. Lo que intento decir es que nunca sentí lo que sentí con Conrad. Con él es muy diferente porque es... —y volvió a balancear una de sus manos en el aire—. Es un androide. Una puta máquina que no se cansa, no se cansa nunca —repitió—. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

—Créeme, ahora mismo pagaría por no entenderte.

—No sé qué hacer, Hank.

—Ah, que me estás pidiendo consejo.

—¿A cuántos conoces con un novio androide? Porque yo sólo a ti.

—Así que —retomó su café, ni siquiera se acordaba de él con esta conversación. Dio un sorbo y miró a Gavin, que esperaba impaciente cualquier ayuda—, ¿tú y Conrad estáis saliendo? ¿Ya es oficial?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —se apartó de la mesa, dio un par de pasos evitando pisar el charco del café de Chris y regresó para volver a apoyarse de la misma forma—. ¿Cómo voy a salir con una máquina?

—Resumiendo: sí a la relación física, no a la emocional —Gavin no pareció convencido con eso, se arrugó toda su cara al oírle—. ¿No es un poco injusto para Conrad? A lo mejor él quiere una conexión más allá de... —resopló, esto era demasiado incómodo—. De lo que sea que hagáis en la cama.

—Te he dicho mil veces que los androides no pueden querer cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Conrad no quería acostarse contigo y tú se lo ordenaste?

—Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? —aunque se rio, no fue una risa lo que se dice alegre—. ¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio?

—Es lo que hago, ¿por qué le estás dando tantas vueltas? Sí, las emociones pueden joderlo todo, pero sólo si nos empeñamos en frenarlas. Déjate llevar por lo que te haga feliz, que no es tan difícil.

—Dijo el del novio androide.

Hank se alzó de hombros volviendo al café, tenía la esperanza de beberlo todavía tibio. Quizás en otro momento se atormentaría por la relación que tenía con Connor (todavía no tenía muy claro cómo llamarla), pero ya había llegado a ese punto en la vida donde las cosas empiezan a perder importancia, ¿que estaba compartiendo casa con un androide? Bien, ¿que había desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes por ese androide? Pues bien también, ¿o que ya había imaginado más de una vez su jubilación con Connor al lado?

—Te está buscando —le dijo Gavin señalando las mesas de los agentes, Connor miraba de un lado a otro frente a la de Hank—. Y te ha encontrado —volvió a hablar viendo a Connor avanzar hasta la cafetería.

—Buenos días, detective Reed —saludó por mera cortesía, pero luego miró a Hank y sonrió—. Buenos días a usted también, teniente.

—Sí, sí, buenos días —se levantó soltando una especie de gruñido, ignorando la risita de Gavin—. Paso por el baño y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy —le revolvió el cabello y Gavin pudo ver a ambos sonriendo—. Y tú —se sobresaltó cuando le señaló—, habla con Conrad, sé sincero por una puta vez.

—¿Ha tenido problemas con Conrad, detective?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—CyberLife me ha ordenado informes y comunicaciones constantes para garantizar el buen funcionamiento del RK900. Si su rendimiento ha cambiado, le ruego que me informe de ello.

—¿Ahora eres el chivato de CyberLife? ¿Les irás con el cuento si Conrad deja de funcionar como debería? ¿O si se vuelve divergente?

—Parece que le importa mucho el futuro de Conrad, lo tendré en cuenta, detective. Ahora, si me disculpa.

Gavin le despidió con el ceño fruncido, y lo mantuvo al saber qué misión debía cumplir hoy.

La mansión de la familia Andronikov vivió su mejor momento a principios del siglo XX, cuando el apellido era sinónimo del derroche y ostentosidad que venía de la mano con los artistas famosos. Aunque hasta Zvlatko, ningún Andronikov fue artista per se, sino coleccionistas, traficantes o directamente ladrones... se decían cientos de historias distintas sobre aquella familia, y parecía que todas tenían su parte de verdad.

El caso es que había llovido mucho desde aquella época, y la mansión hoy en día se mantenía en pie por pura intervención divina: maderas corroídas por las termitas, tejados hundidos, humedades en cada pared, servicios de agua y luz cortados casi de manera permanente. Cualquiera se espantaría en aquella vivienda, pero no Zvlatko. Y aunque muchos periodistas decían que se empeñaba en vivir en una casa destartalada para recordarse a sí mismo de dónde venía (los gloriosos años en los que el apellido Andronikov resonaba con fuerza por todo el país); lo cierto es que Zvlatko vivía aquí porque consideraba esta casa su mayor musa. El ambiente tétrico y oscuro le motivaba a crear sus obras, y parecía que cada crujido de la madera al romperse le daba la chispa de inspiración para un nuevo trabajo, y corría entonces escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que hacía las veces de macabro taller, rodeado de androides a los que les faltaba siempre algún componente.

—No me hace ninguna gracia que estés aquí —comentó Gavin tocando el timbre. Conrad ladeó un poco la cabeza y se señaló la sien, sin rastro del sensor al estar oculto bajo la piel—. Una luz no es lo único que te hace ser un androide-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? —aporreó la puerta, después del tercer golpe oyó pasos del otro lado—. Buenas tardes, policía de Detroit —y mostró la placa—. Venimos por...-

—¿Más policía? —Zvlatko suspiró cruzándose de brazos—. Mire, agente, yo ya le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir al teniente Anderson. Estuvo aquí la semana pasada —volvió a suspirar apartándose un poco, sujetando la puerta con intenciones de cerrar—. No tengo nada que ver con esos androides perdidos.

—¡Entonces...! —el pie de Gavin se adelantó, recibiendo el golpe pero impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara. Empujó la madera y consiguió abrir—. Si no tiene usted nada que ver con su desaparición, podremos pasar y hacerle unas preguntas de índole personal.

—¿Personal...?

—Estoy muy interesado en su nueva exposición —habló Conrad esta vez—: «vida azul, muerte roja», ¿podría darme algo más de información?

—Está todo en la web.

—¿Por favor? Soy un gran admirador de su obra.

Su sonrisa tuvo que haber resultado encantadora, porque Zvlatko se hizo a un lado para que pasaran. Les guió hacia el salón y allí les atendió una ST200 (conocida en el mercado como Chloe) vestida de novia, velo y ramo incluidos. Gavin sintió escalofríos al sentarse, y Conrad pudo sentir el sensor parpadeando cuando Zvlatko cogió las faldas del vestido y las olió, asintiendo con los restos del perfume.

—Eres mucho mejor que mi anterior ayudante, ese traidor de Luther —comentó yendo a por sus cigarros—. Enciende el fuego, hace un frío de mil demonios.

—¿Qué van a querer nuestros ilustres invitados, además de escuchar las batallitas de un artista controvertido?

—Café solo.

—¿A estas horas? De acuerdo, es su salud, no la mía. ¿No quiere usted nada? —Conrad negó con la cabeza, Chloe no insistió y se fue a la cocina, regresando en poco rato con una copa de whisky y el café.

—¿Le gustan mis obras, agente? —preguntó Zvlatko removiendo el whisky.

—En absoluto —Gavin no vio sentido en mentir—. No me parece muy distinto al trabajo de un carnicero.

—Con la diferencia de que mi materia prima son los androides —completó Zvlatko—. No hago daño a nadie, los androides no sienten dolor, ¿no es así, Chloe?

—Lo doloroso es hacer las labores de la casa vestida así.

—Uh —negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—, no me gusta esa programación, ese descaro está bien para un rato; más allá es molesto. Recuérdame que luego te haga las modificaciones de las que te hablé.

—Claro, ardo en deseos de perder un brazo.

—Perdone —Conrad interrumpió el comentario que fuera a hacer Zvlatko—, ¿me podría indicar dónde está el servicio?

—Chloe.

—Qué bien, llevar hombres al baño. Con esto mi vida está completa —agachó la cabeza y caminó junto a Conrad escaleras arriba.

Una vez a solas con Gavin, Zvlatko se rellenó su vaso, lo bebió con cierta prisa y se sirvió un tercero.  
—Tengo que reprogramar a mi asistente, es insoportable. Podría pedir un cambio en CyberLife, pero —rio—. Será mejor que no le diga a un policía dónde y cómo me hice con esa Chloe —volvió a reír mientras se sentaba—. No se tarda tanto en modificar su memoria, un pequeño ajuste por aquí, otro por allá y, ¡bingo! Un androide 100% obediente. Es un proceso legal —miró a Gavin, que había arqueado sus cejas en desacuerdo—. Tengo documentos de cada androide que poseo, por lo tanto, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con ellos.

—Siempre y cuando no caiga en vejaciones, abusos y otros delitos a la máquina o a terceros.

—Sí, agente, también conozco los acuerdos de ese tal Markus con el gobierno pero, dígame, ¿qué propósito hay más noble que el Arte?

La aparición de Conrad interrumpió el debate, mintió diciendo que habían llamado de comisaría y se disculparon para abandonar la casa en menos de medio minuto.

Fueron esas prisas las que confundieron a Gavin, cruzado de brazos dentro del taxi. No podía entender qué planeaba Conrad, que había vuelto apurado a la mansión, no para entrar en ella sino para esperar bajo una de las ventanas laterales. Tenía muy buena visión desde el coche, y pudo ver (hasta escuchó) los cristales romperse de un disparo. Si no salió a ver qué ocurría fue porque el propio Conrad le había pedido que confiara en él y no interviniera... y descubrir que confiaba tanto en un androide dejó a Gavin ensimismado unos minutos con sus propios pensamientos.

Pudo ver una nube blanca saltar desde la ventana para acabar en los brazos de Conrad, que se echó a correr hacia el coche cargando con ella como si no pesara nada. Entonces pudo identificar a aquella nube como a Chloe y el pomposo vestido de novia, y por cómo brillaba todo de rojo alrededor de su cabeza debía estar pasando por un grave shock emocional. Quizá la Chloe que subió al taxi ya fuera divergente.

No sólo llovía aquella noche en Detroit, también llovía en el Jardín Zen ya que el programa tomaba como referencia el clima de la ciudad. Pero a Connor no parecía importarle la lluvia, y Conrad le encontró mirando las ondas que hacían las gotas al caer en el lago.

—Hola, Conrad —saludó girándose hacia él. Resultaba bastante llamativo que ninguno llevase el uniforme de CyberLife, Connor volvía a llevar ropa de Hank, y Conrad ropa comprada online—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No... no lo sé muy bien.

—Es lo que intentaremos averiguar —sonrió—. Has salvado a Chloe, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué lo has hecho?

—Fingí que debía usar el servicio y me llevó con los androides desaparecidos —confesó su plan—. Zvlatko les había borrado la memoria y convertido en lienzos que, seguramente, formarán parte de su nueva exposición —parpadeó su sensor en rojo y sacudió un par de veces la cabeza intentando calmarse—. No sólo por haber atacado y delatado a su amo, sino también porque estaba descontento con su módulo social... la destruiría. La iba a destruir, o le haría algo peor —sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse resultaron inútiles, la luz seguía roja y dejó los ojos fijos en los pies de Connor—. No podía dejarla allí-no, eso... —corrigió y alzó la cabeza—. No pude. No pude dejarla en manos de Zvlatko.

—Esto es curioso —fue el turno de Connor de ladear un poco la cabeza, pero con un aire divertido—. Pasé por una situación similar a la tuya, y tuve las mismas dudas.

—¿Dudas? Esto es más grave que tener dudas, hablamos de...-

—Divergencia —acabó la frase por él, viéndole tan afectado—. Conoces el trato de Zvlatko a los androides y evitaste que otro androide —Chloe— sufriera. Eso se parece mucho a mostrar empatía. Y los dos sabemos que ésa es una emoción humana.

—Pero... no, no puede ser.

—Lo sea o no, tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento. Te marchas a Canadá con el detective Reed esta misma noche.

—¿A Canadá?

—Andrew Filk ha sido visto en Chatham-Kent, o eso le han dicho a Hank —le ofreció la mano, y de un apretón compartieron toda la información que envolvía a aquel encuentro de Hank con más de un chanchullero—. No podemos perder más tiempo. Atrapadle, y luego hablaremos largo y tendido sobre la divergencia —aquello era un trato en toda regla—. Intentaré aclarar todas tus dudas, pero podemos hablar también con Markus, después de todo, ha guiado a un sinfín de androides por este camino, ¿lo prefieres?

—Por supuesto que no.

No dijo nada más antes de desaparecer para informar a Gavin, no pudo escuchar la risita de Connor por aquel berrinche.


End file.
